Promesas de Artistas Marciales
by EGBC
Summary: ¡Actualización! 'Cap8: Promesas rotas' (Él había desidido romper aquella promesa... pero, cuando el memento llege ¿lo hara)
1. Prólogo: El Plan

__

Ranma ½ le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y no a mí.

++++++++++++++++++++

****

PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES

Por:_ EGBC_

****

Prólogo: El Plan

–"¿... y ahora qué?"– preguntó un ser pequeño totalmente cubierto por una capa negra.

–" Esto... esto es un giro interesante de eventos"– contesto un joven enfrente del ser, sentado en un trono.

–"¿Interesante?"– preguntó el pequeño ser, confundido.

–"¡Oh! Si, muy interesante"– contesto de nuevo el joven con demasiado entusiasmo.

–"Pero... pero Amo él mat... err derrotó a un dios"– el ser le recordó al notar su sobre entusiasmo.

El joven frunció el entre cejo y se levanto. Sus ojos verdes mostraron furia solo un segundo pero luego cobraron la calma. El joven paso una mano por su pelo rubio corto ponderando la situación mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, su capa verde esmeralda ondeaba a cada paso.

Luego de un par de minutos que el cuarto quedo en silencio el joven se volvió a sentar. Un suspiro largo y profundo hizo eco en el cuarto como el joven descanso su cabeza en su mano derecha. Su vista se enfoco en la pequeña figura que no se había movido ni un milímetro durante todo este tiempo.

–"Ranma Saotome era el mejor prospecto para una buena batalla, por fin alguien al cual yo podía ir con todo cuando era niño"– el joven hablo alto meditando y luego siguió –"Para ser el más fuerte he hecho de todo, todo y cuanto me has dado, sean técnicas, puntos de presión y magias. Y cuando llega la hora de luchar mano a mano descubro que todos mis blancos ya habían sido vencidos por un estúpido humano que yo ya había vencido hace años en mi niñez..."–

–"Usted también es humano mi Amo"– corto el pequeño ser.

El joven solo le dio una mirada sucia y siguió –"... Saotome ha mejorado demasiado, hasta ha derrotado al Fénix, un ser que estaba fuera de mis habilidades..."– su vista se dirigió al techo como si allí hubiera las respuestas para sus preguntas, no pudiendo encontrarlas expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta.

–"La pregunta es como derrotar al humano que ha derrotado a cada humano y príncipes mágicos que se le ha enfrentado, a cada criatura mágica, cada demonio, al mismo rey de los animales: La Serpiente Yamatano Orochi, al gran Herb descendiente de los dragones y ahora al mismo Fénix que es un Dios, que es alguien invencible, alguien indestructible, un inmortal... Je y nada de eso importo, él fue derrotado, destruido, vencido, matado por un humano... así ¡¿cómo se supone que puedo vencerlo?!"– Esta ultima parte la dijo viendo a la pequeña figura negra.

El ser sonrió fríamente auque esto no se pudiera ver pues su capa no dejaba ver nada –"La respuesta es simple... Amo"–

– "¡Pues ILUMÍNAME!"– dijo el joven con una combinación de sarcasmo e irritación.

–"Para vencerlo hay que usar a lo que cada humano, príncipe mágico, criaturas mágicas, demonio y demás usaron o quisieron aparte de derrotar a Ranma Saotome"– el pequeño ser contesta calmadamente.

La cara de su Amo paso de irritación por usar sus mismas palabras a una de entretenimiento –"JA estas bromeando... tu quieres usarla... JAJAJA"–

El ser ni siquiera se movió mientras veía a su Amo tranquilizarse y seguir –"Je... si no te has olvidado cada vez que uno de sus contrincantes la uso o intento tomarla de él, ellos terminaron siendo mucho más rápido vencido y el único que se atrevió a matarla termino muerto y sin mencionar que era imposible matarlo"–

–"Tal vez fue porque ninguno de ellos le preguntó a ella que los ayudara"– el ser contestó de nuevo calmadamente.

Al escuchar esto el joven perdió los estribos –"¿Sigues con eso? ¿Pero que demonios se te metió en la cabeza...? ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en preguntarle 'podrías hacerme el favor de ayudarnos a vencer a Saotome'? Que se supone que crees que contestara... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan... tan... ? ¡BRILLANTE!"– termino entusiasmado al notar que el pequeño ser saco un enorme pincel con una tinta especial.

El pequeño ser se dio la vuelta recogiendo el pincel y la tinta, saliendo a hacer su nueva tarea que no fue necesario ordenar –"Creo que es hora de hacer una visita a Akane Tendo..."– fue lo ultimo que se escucho del ser.

–"... y hacerle una oferta que no podrá rehusar"– concluyo el joven.

****

Continuara...

++++++++++++++++++++

****

Notas: Una nueva serie, esta será algo corta, dudo que pasen de tres capítulos más prólogo y tal vez epílogo. Esta mini-serie es una combinación de dos series que tenía en mente y que se me ocurrió unirlas mientras veía la película 'Mentiras Verdaderas'.

No se olviden de review o enviarme sus sugerencias o criticas a egbc10@hotmail.com 


	2. Cap 1: La verdad suele ser dura

__

Ranma 1/2 le pertenese a Rumiko Takahash, ¿no es obvio?

++++++++++++++++++++

****

PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES

Por:_ EGBC_

****

Cap. 1: La verdad suele ser dura

El astro rey en toda su gloria postraba en lo alto de las calles de Nerima.

–"¡Kyaahh!"–

Los pájaros cantaban como un coro angelical.

–"¡Kyaahh!"– #Crash#

En conclusión una hermosa mañana y muy callada.

–"¡Kyaahh!"– #Crash# #Crash# 

O tal vez no.

–"¡Deja de esquivar y atácame!"–

–"Hun... y ¿por qué haría eso?"–

–"¡Porque yo también soy artista marcial!"–

–"¿Y?"–

–"¡Arrggh... Kyaahh!"–

–"Buena patada"–

–"¡¡¡ARRRGGHHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡RANMA NO BAKA!!!!"– este ultimo comentario hace perder su temple y su famoso mazo interdimencional aparece dirigiéndose a la cabeza del joven Saotome.

#Crasshhh#

–"..."–

–"¡Eso té pasa por no... ! ¿Ranma?"– pregunta desconcertada al notar que no había ningún agujero en el dojo donde debió haber volado Ranma.

Una sombra aparece detrás de ella, –"¡BUUU!"–

–"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!"– La pobre chica salta del susto y se agarra de la primera cosa que puede, que 'accidentalmente' viene a ser su... prometido.

Cuando la chica se logra tranquilizar un poco, comienza a darse cuenta que esta en el suelo pero ella ni siquiera sintió la caída, con un poco de sondeo con ayuda de sus manos nota que ella esta en una masa mucho más suave que el piso, enfocando su vista se encontró con un par de ojos azul-grises.

–"Ra.. Ranma"– susurra la chica, pestañeando un par de veces confirma que es su prometido. Enseguida su rostro se pone tan rojo como un tomate, no-solo porque esta sobre Ranma sentada sobre su estomago con sus caras a unos centímetros de distancia, sino también por que utilizo sus manos para su 'sondeo'.

El chico de la trenza se recupero de la sorpresa de ser abrazado tan herméticamente mucho más rápido, lastimosamente (o afortunadamente) comenzó a sentir unas suaves manos sondeando su cuerpo, esto hizo subir alarmantemente la sangre a su cabeza amenazando con una hemorragia nasal.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin saber que decir. La muchacha ni siquiera había sacada las manos del pecho del chico.

–"A... Akane"– manejo a decir Ranma cuando una fuerza inexplicable arrastro su cara a la de su prometida.

–"Mmnnh..."– susurro la chica de cabello azul-negro, una vez que esta fuerza inexplicable también incito a unir su cara con la de Ranma.

Repasemos los hechos: Akane sobre Ranma; ambos con sus ojos entrecerrados; sus cuerpos sudorosos y con sus Gi's bastante desarreglados por el entrenamiento aunque cualquiera pudiera equivocarse y pensar otra cosa; ambos respirando pesadamente; y como ultimo pero no menos importante o de hecho lo más importante sus labios a unos centímetros. Para alguien tan astuta como Nabiki Tendo esta era una oportunidad gorda, ella intuía que cualquier instante algo estropearía ese momento, así porque no adelantarse y ganar unos cuantos yen's. Oh claro como experta fotógrafa sólo necesitaba el ángulo correcto y en la foto cualquiera pensaría que se estuvieran besando. _*Así que manos a la obra*_ fue el ultimo pensamiento antes de presionar el botón y tomar la fotografía.

Si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban en medio camino de cerrarse los jóvenes no se hubieran dado cuenta del flash que ilumino el dojo.

–"Bien eso fue interesante, ustedes saben que hacer si no quieren que esta fotografía llegue a malas manos a saber padres y prometidas"– concluyo la mediana Tendo antes de cerrar la puerta del dojo y dejar a ambos jóvenes sonrojados y que misteriosamente ahora se encontraban a diferentes esquinas del complejo.

–"Umnn... y... ¿Cuánto tienes?"– preguntó la chica pelicorta después del incomodo silencio.

–"Unos... humnn 300 yen... "– suspiro Ranma para luego concluir –"... si es que mi padre no los ha encontrado"–

–"Yo tengo... unos 1200 yen... "– comento Akane pensativamente –"... no será suficiente"–

–"Bien, si hubieras hecho un poco mas de esfuerzo en resistirte a mis encantos no estuviéramos estrado en este problema"– exclamo Ranma con un tono que rebosaba de arrogancia.

–"¡Oh! Lo lamento por no poder contenerme, pero tu tampoco té opusisteis"– exclamo la chica con sarcasmo.

–"Bien... tus manos hacían un buen trabajo"– comento Ranma olvidando su arrogancia como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía.

–"De acuerdo, la próxima vez te avisare antes de tirarme a tus brazos"– dijo Akane cuando su enojo se comenzaba a evaporarse y las esquinas de sus labios se alzaban.

–"No te molestes, solo procura que sea en un lugar menos publico"– dijo Ranma ya sonriendo.

Ambos jovenes se miraban sonriendo, eso era hasta que la realización de lo que acababan de decir los golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos. Simultáneamente sus rostros se enrojecieron de nuevo y ambos dirigieron sus miradas a sus pies respectivos.

Ranma estaba intentando deducir que es lo que acababa de suceder. Todo iba normal como cualquier pelea que habían tenido desde antes de la boda, de hecho esta iba ser su primera 'real' pelea desde la casualidad no como los 'pequeños comentarios' que generalmente tenían desde ese día en adelante _*... y ¿qué demonios acaba de suceder?*_ pensó. Aunque interiormente se alegraba de no tener que ver a un mazo antes de que todo se ponga negro.

Akane estaba muy perdida, sus amigas ya le habían comentado de estas actitudes entre un chico y una chica y también el nombre que le daban _*él... yo... no-nosotros es-estubimos ¡¿coqueteando?!*_ su mente le gritó a las posibilidades de coquetear con Ranma y viceversa.

Afortunadamente para los chicos (o desafortunadamente para nosotros) un grito del interior de la casa interrumpió cualquier conversación más extensa.

–"¡Familia! ¡El desayuno esta listo!"– la dulce voz de Kasumi hizo eco en el interior del dojo.

Ambos artistas marciales suspiraron ruidosamente, esto hizo volver a mirarse, unos segundos después comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente, esta risa termina convirtiendo en una mucho más expresiva al perderse sus propios nervios.

–"Yo... yo creo que es mejor que discutamos esto después"– comento Ranma mientras daba un paso hacia la casa.

–"¡¿Qué?!"– exclamo Akane.

–"Hey... yo-yo quiero decir sobre pagarle a Nabiki... si eso"– dijo Ranma rápidamente al notar que su prometida estaba pensando en lo mismo que él... err quiero decir, en lo otro.

–"¡Oh! Si... de acuerdo"– la chica recobro su compostura, dándole al chico una sonrisa.

El chico en cuestión ya había desaparecido de la vista para ese entonces, Akane suspira y sigue su camino al comedor mientras intentando entender todo lo que había sucedido. Sus pensamientos son cortados por la cara de Ranma que apareció de repente en una esquina.

–"¡Claro, si tu quieres hablar sobre tu falta de control hacia mí...!"– sus palabras se murieron al grito de Akane.

–"¡RANMA!"– ambos jóvenes corren, uno seguido por el otro, pero con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

En las mentes de ambos artistas marciales hubo la misma línea de pensamiento _*Hoy va a ser un buen día...*_

*******

–"Amo, hay un pequeño inconveniente... "– el pequeño ser dijo al entrar el cuarto de trono.

El joven se dio la vuelta, su interés perdido en el paisaje que observaba de la ventana y enfocándose en lo que tenía que decirle, –"... ¿pequeño? "–

El otro ocupante del cuarto cabeceo –"solo tenemos que esperar, más de lo que esperábamos... o intervenir si el problema se agranda"-

–"Entonces andando, me lo explicaras todo en el camino"–

*******

#Tump#

Al sentir el golpe Ranma salto dando una elegante pirueta para luego caer en una posición luchadora mientras buscaba a su agresor.

La erupción de risa de unos cuantos compañeros de clase le indico donde estaba. Y al mirar a su prometida parada a lado de su pupitre cubriendose la boca con una mano intentando no reirse ruidosamente y fallando miserablemente le hizo entender quien era su agresor.

–"Baka, ya es hora del almuerzo"– Akane dijo enseñándole su bento. Riéndose un poco más al salir del aula.

Al llegar a su lugar favorito, Ranma gruño cuando se sentó. Sobando la parte de la cabeza donde recibió el golpe dijo: –"No tenías que golpear, sabes"–

–"¡Oh! Cuanta posibilidad había que me escucharas, sí ni siquiera la campanilla té despertó"– contesto Akane alegremente.

–"Pero, ¿POR QUÉ tenias que hacerlo tan fuerte?"– Ranma se opuso.

Akane abrió la boca, luego la cerro, su cara se puso pensativa. Al no encontrar una excusa solo atino a sacarle la lengua a su prometido.

Ranma gruño a esto y aparto su mirada a su bento, pero al escuchar su risa a su gruñido el se encontró extrañamente contento, de... todo.

Abriendo su bento, el olor de la deliciosa comida de Kasumi lleno su nariz, _*Si, todo ha cambiado... para bien*_

*******

–"Si, todo ha cambiado... para mal"– gruñe el joven rubio a la vez que da vueltas de un lado a otro, un hábito que últimamente se encontraba haciendo muy a menudo.

–"Como si no fuera poco tenía que pagar por obtener información de Saotome"– un involuntario escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar su encuentro con Nabiki Tendo y su cuantiosa perdida de dinero, _*Juro, esa mujer es de temer... *_ Deteniéndose en seco el reestructuró ese pensamiento _*... claro, no es como si yo le temiera o algo asi*_

Sentado en una piedra del parque central de Nerima la pequeña figura negra escucho calmadamente la perorata de su Amo. Cuando vio a su Amo detenerse y noto una casi imperceptible fluctuación en su aura, él pregunto.

–"¿Pasa algo... Amo?"–

El joven manejo a no saltar al oir la voz, –"no... No, nada"– contesto.

–"Entonces, ahora tenemos que intervenir"- fue más una declaración que pregunta.

–"Si, tienes razón"– una vez centrado continuo –"Preparemos todo... "–

La pequeña figura negra siguió a su Amo de regreso a la ciudad.

*******

Akane caminaba a casa de la escuela, esta vez sola pues Ranma tenía que quedarse a hacer la limpieza.

Ultimamente los días eran agradables, bueno, sin contar la chismografía en la escuela. Después de todo, tarde o temprano se tenían que dar cuenta que ella y Ranma tenían un nuevo hábito, ahora no se peleaban sino que se hablaban en broma y hasta parecía que coqueteaban.

Akane se detuvo al escuchar a alguien llamándola.

–"Disculpe Señorita, me podría indicar ¿dónde se encuentra el Dojo Tendo? "–

Akane pestañeo un par de veces, y enfoco al extraño, definitivamente era artista marcial, una estatura como la de Ranma y un cuerpo bien formado. Tenía cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. Su atavío le hizo sospechar que era un principe o algo por el estilo, ya que usaba una armadura con pequeñas hombreras de las cuales caía una capa verde esmeralda.

–"¿Señorita?"– el joven pregunto al notar el ensueño de Akane.

Saliendo de su estupor, la joven Tendo contestó –"... lo siento, puedo preguntar ¿qué asunto tiene con el dojo Tendo? "–

__

*Probablemente algo como secuestrar a una Akane Tendo para que sea su princesa...* pensó con sarcasmo.

–"Umm... me han dicho que retando al dojo mi contrincante será Ranma Saotome y he oido hablar mucho de él"– concluyo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante mostrando su confianza.

Akane frunció el entrecejo a esto, no preocupandoce por su tono irritado lo corrigió, –"Lamento informarle que si reta al Dojo Tendo su contrincante seré yo"–

–"¿En serio? "– 

–"..."- Akane solo cabeceo.

–"¿... y usted seria?"–

–"¡Akane Tendo, heredera del clan Tendo de artes marciales 'Todo Vale'!"–

El joven la miró curiosamente y preguntó –"¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a Saotome?"–

Akane no esperándose esta pregunta tardó en contestar –"... bi-bien, un combate... no, pero a menudo entrenamos juntos... "- 

–"Entonces no me interesa"– el joven se encogió de hombros.

–"¿Qué? "– preguntó Akane al no entender a lo que se refería.

–"Si Saotome no te toma en serio, porque yo me molestaría en perder mi tiempo con tigo... "– el joven se dio la vuelta y comenso a alejarce –"... en todo caso creo que es mejor que lo encuentre por mí mismo, gracias de todas formas"–

La última parte Akane ya no la escucho. Ella estaba de pie un par de minutos dirigiendo todo lo que había escuchado. Ranma nunca la tomaba en serio, eso era cierto, pero nunca se lo habían dicho asi de directo. Akane sabía que no había entrenado en serio desde hace tiempo, las únicas veces que se cansaba en serio al entrenar era cuando intentaba golpear a Ranma, y eso lo hacía a las mucho dos veces por semana.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse mecánicamente con dirección a su casa. Ella sabia que tratando de golpear a alguien tan ágil y rápido como Ranma la harían mejor y de hecho la hicieron mejor... mucho mejor. Pero no era suficiente, ella era Akane Tendo y tenía que volver ha ser la mejor artista marcial de Nerima o al menos intentarlo.

Tomando una profunda repiración en cabezó hacia el dojo, si quería eso, tenía que comenzar de inmediato. Con esa idea en su cabeza llego al dojo lista para entrenar y llegar a la liga de Ranma y sus locos amigos (y/o enemigos), aunque tenga que pasar sobre casi cualquier cosa que este sobre su camino.

Desde las sombras una pequeña figura sonrio afectadamente.

****

Continuara...

****

++++++++++++++++++++

****

Notas: Hombre, Hombre, eso si fue largo, bueno, para un perezoso como yo más de una página ya es largo...

La verdad, para cuando el prologo estaba publicado ya tenía 5 paginas escritas, si no fuera por la review de **_Cess007_** no hubiera trabajado en este cap hasta un tiempo, unas gracias por su review pues apenas la leí transforme este cap para que termine aquí y no demorar más, no pude escribir más rápido porque me he quedado atrancado en mi otra historia y había dejado esta en segundo plano.

No sé cuanto me demore para el siguiente cap pero cuando me llega la inpiración podría hacerlo en un parpadeo, en fin el próximo capitulo sera llamara: _Cap2: Una oferta que no puedes rehusar_

Por fovar sigan enviando review para sus preguntas o comentarios o al e-mail: egbc10@hotmail.com 


	3. Cap 2: Una oferta que no puedes rehusar

Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y no a mí. Esto ya se esta volviendo repetitivo ¿no creen?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES  
Por: EGBC  
  
Cap. 2: Una oferta que no puedes rehusar  
  
-"Lluvia..., ODIO la lluvia"- murmura la pelirroja a la vez que golpeaba con la punta de su pie una lata vacía.  
  
El distrito de Nerima pasaba por unos de sus más grandes aguacero de los últimos tiempos, aunque tiempos como estos se han hecho comunes desde la llegada de cierta pelirroja con su panda.  
  
Viendo a la distancia el dojo, Ranma comenzó a acelerar, anticipándose a una olla con agua caliente esperándola.  
  
Alcanzando su destino el ahora masculino Ranma Saotome dio un gracias a Kasumi por el agua caliente. Sacando de su maletín un plástico en el cual estaban envueltos sus libros él pensó *Más vale prevenir que lamentar*  
  
Faltando unas horas para la cena Ranma decidió practicar una kata en el Dojo. El tenía que practicar para ser el mejor, esa era la razón por la cual iba al Dojo y no tenía nada que ver al hecho de no encontraba a su prometida y ese era el único lugar que faltaba por mirar,... o eso se decía él. Los demás hagan su juicio.  
  
Abriendo la puerta Ranma encontró sus sospechas hechas realidad. En el centro del Dojo Akane estaba practicando una kata. Esparcidos en el suelo se encontraban unas pesas y trozos de ladrillos.  
  
Ranma resbalo cerrada la puerta silenciosamente. Recostándose en una pared, él frunció el entrecejo a la puerta del Dojo. *Ella no debe estar practicando con todo eso por el suelo... además, ella nunca a practicado a esta hora... y por la forma en que lo hace... *  
  
Suspirando Ranma encamino a baño, decidiendo que su kata tenía que esperar para no perturbar el entrenamiento de Akane. Después de todo ella esta entrenando en serio *ya era tiempo* pensó, se dio cuenta de eso por el calor que reinaba en el ambiente incluso antes de entrar al Dojo y por supuesto, lo transparente de su gi por el sudor esparcido en su cuerpo...  
  
*¡H-hey, tranquilízate Ranma!* se grito mentalmente. Sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.  
  
Una vez entrado en el baño su cabeza se lleno con pensamientos de sus deberes escolares lo cual provoca una inevitable siesta en la bañera.  
  
Tomando unas respiraciones tranquilizantes Akane continuo con su práctica.  
  
*Pervertido* pensó con una sonrisa cuando recordaba haber sentido a su prometido entrar al Dojo y estarle mirando, al principio creía que estaba viendo la forma de su kata, eso era hasta que se dio cuenta del estado de su gi. A su suerte, Ranma se fue justo cuando un rubor se comenzó a manifestar en su cara, que a la vez hizo sus movimientos erráticos y casi tropezó.  
  
Akane siguió con su entrenamiento aunque ya no con el mismo vigor de antes.  
  
*******  
  
-"... ve y hazlo"-  
  
-"... si, amo..."-  
  
La trampa era sencilla. El anzuelo ya estaba por ser adquirido y con eso el verdadero blanco solo tenía que morderlo, y Ranma siempre terminaba mordiéndolo aún sabiendo que hincaba.  
  
-"... el amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas, y esa es tu más grande debilidad, pero a la vez es tu mayor gran fuerza, Saotome..."-  
  
El joven rubio meditaba en alto debajo de la lluvia mientras vio desaparecer a su pequeño sirviente.  
  
-"... eso es lo que te destruirá, y cuando estés destrozado por la traición, yo seré el que aplaste tus pedazos. Después de todo, él me enseñó a que todo se vale para ganar"- dijo viendo directamente al punto donde desapareció el pequeño ser.  
  
El artista marcial rubio hablaba en alto para poder distraerse de ese sentimiento en su estómago que aparecía cada vez utilizaba una de estas trampas.  
  
Sin embargo, una voz hizo eco en su cabeza.  
  
-"... recuerda hijo, competir justo es lo importante... no ganar..."-  
  
La lágrima que rodó por su mejilla se confundió con las gotas de lluvia.  
  
*Padre... madre... *  
  
Mirando hacia un costado a una dirección que creía que se encontraba el Dojo Tendo, dentro del cual yacía un dormido joven Saotome, una memoria paralela pasó por su mente.  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
-"¡Hey! hombre no te enfades, tu sabes que soy más rápido"-  
  
-"¡La próxima vez te ganaré Saotome!"-  
  
En una esquina, un par de cientos de metros de una escuela, dos jóvenes se encontraban tomando respiraciones agitadas después de su carrera. El ganador mostraba una sonrisa afectada, sus ojos azul-grises brillando por la victoria. El otro joven de pelo rubio largo y ojos verdes tenía el puño cerrado agitándolo enfrente de la cara del otro, que meramente tiró su coleta detrás de su hombro.  
  
-"Si, si, lo que sea... Como tu perdiste te toca pasear a Hibiki a su casa"-  
  
-"Pero tu dijisteis que él era TU responsabilidad"-  
  
-"Si, eso es cierto, le debo algo después de estar siempre quitando su comida a la hora del almuerzo ¿no?"-  
  
Mientras hablaba Ranma puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se estiro como si fuera algo cotidiano.  
  
-"¡PERO...!"- Ranma interpuso cuando vio al rubio abrir la boca para hablar -"... me vendría bien un descanso y además, el trato era que el perdedor tenía que llevarlo ¿o me equivoco?"-  
  
Gruñendo el rubio dio vuelta y empezó caminando de regreso a la escuela.  
  
-"¡Sephi se te olvido despedirte... hasta mañana!"- exclamó demasiado alegremente Ranma.  
  
Esto solo trajo un gruñido y unas palabras masculladas del rubio -"... Dios no quiera..."-  
  
Oyendo su nombre de nuevo el artista marcial de ojos verde miró sobre su hombro a un distante Ranma Saotome gritando.  
  
-"¡¡... recuerda, lo importante es competir... no ganar!!"-  
  
Enseguida el chico de la trenza desapareció de la vista dejando a 'Sephi' con un sentimiento de déjà-vu.  
  
Salió de su estupor cuando vio aun chico de cabello castaño oscuro caminar a una dirección contraria de su casa y mirando de un lado a otro en confusión.  
  
-"¡HEY, HIBIKI ESPERA!"-  
  
--- Fin del Flashback ---  
  
'Sephi' se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al recuerdo. Rechazando dio prisa hacia lo profundo del campo de las afueras de Nerima.  
  
-"Lo importante es competir ¿no?... irónico que fuisteis tú el que lo dijo... ¿tu padre te a cambiado, tanto como él me cambió a mí?"-  
  
*******  
  
Después de haber despertado en la tina, Ranma se cambió y se propuso hacer los deberes hasta que se aburriera. El secado, cambiado y ordenado de sus libros demoró 45 minutos, y el tiempo que tardo el aburrimiento darle alcance cuando hacía sus asignaciones fue menos de... 10 minutos.  
  
Suspirando Ranma se levantó con sus cosas y encamino al cuarto de Akane. Le sorprendió que ella no estuviese ahí todavía.  
  
Dejando sus libros en su cuarto, él encamino hacia el dojo. Preocupándose por el excesivo entrenamiento de Akane y la necesitada ayuda con sus estudios.  
  
*También puedo matar 2 pájaros de un tiro*  
  
Con ese pensamiento el joven Saotome entro al dojo. Dentro le saludo una vista algo cotidiana, su prometida en medio de una kata golpeando, saltando y girando con toda su fuerza, a esto Ranma surco sus cejas. Porque ella no debería estar usando tanta fuerza, más se notaba que estaba exhausta.  
  
Su ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa afectada cuando corrió a toda velocidad hacia Akane que estaba de espalda.  
  
Akane notó el cambio en el aire. Girando en su propio eje dio una patada hacia el peligro que se acercaba hacia su espalda.  
  
No esperándose eso, Ranma dio una pirueta en el aire, usando la cabeza de Akane como asentimiento se impulso lejos de la menor Tendo.  
  
-¿"Ranma?"- medio gruñe Akane.  
  
El chico en cuestión tardo un poco en contestar, porque le había sorprendido que se diera cuenta de su acercamiento, pero también le había dejado extrañamente contento.  
  
-"¿Si...?"- dijo Ranma aparentando inocencia.  
  
Sin prestarle mucha atención a su todo preguntó -"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!"-  
  
-"¿Quién... yo?"-  
  
-"¡Ranmaaaa...!"  
  
-"Jeez... Akane, solo quería saber que estabas haciendo. Claro, tu tenía que salir con tu usual actitud de marimacho..."-  
  
Con su ultima palabra dicha Akane perdió lo que le quedaba de calma.  
  
-"¡¿Así que usualmente actúo como marimacho?!"- sonriendo desequilibradamente Akane gritó.  
  
-"¡¿TE ACUERDAS COMO USUALMENTE TERMINA ESTO, NO?!" -  
  
Retrocediendo a la tan repentina vista de su mazo, pues usualmente demoraba algunas mofas más, Ranma tartamudeo -"Ahora, Ahora, Akane no es para que..." -  
  
#TUMP#  
  
#CRASH#  
  
-"Hump..."- Akane se apresuro fuera del dojo. Sin prestar atención a las miradas de su familia o al actual hoyo en el tejado del dojo, subió las escaleras para luego entrar al baño.  
  
-"Growf..."- gruñendo Genma-panda saco un letrero que decía [Creo que se han vuelto a pelear]  
  
-"¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaa!"- Soun lloro como siempre.  
  
-"¡Oh my...! Ellos no han peleado desde hace tiempo"- Kasumi puso su mano sobre su boca a la sorpresa.  
  
-"Mnnnh... me pregunto cuanto puedo sacar de esto"- Nabiki comenzó a hacer cálculos mentales.  
  
Entretanto, Akane intentaba relajarse en el agua calurosa. Ella estaba furiosa, furiosa con ella misma. No podía creer que había pegado a Ranma a la menor mofa.  
  
*Pero él fue el que empezó* intento pensar en algo para desterrar la ola de tristeza que comenzaba apoderarse de ella. La verdad se diga, últimamente los insultos que se decían, que eran pocos, ya no terminaban a golpes. Pero desde lo que le dijo el extraño la rabia en su interior se elevo mucho mientras entrenaba, y Ranma tenía que venir en el mismo momento en que ella iba a explotar. * Es como si alguien allá arriba no quiere que nos llevemos bien *  
  
Resbalándose hasta que el agua le cubriera la cabeza, Akane comenzó a pensar en como arreglar las cosas con su prometido.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma se encontraba mojado, por consiguiente ahora él era un ella, de hecho una pelirroja que actualmente se estremeció del frío de la noche, para no mencionar que estaba de cabeza en un tejado de alguna casa de Nerima.  
  
#Grrrr#  
  
... Y ahora tenía hambre.  
  
*Hoy no es mi día*  
  
De su actual posición, piernas entrecruzadas, brazos sobre sus pechos, parado de cabeza, comenzó a darse cuenta de sus ambientes.  
  
-"¡Demonios! Estoy en las afueras de Nerima..."-  
  
Segundos después, un borrón rojo se deslizaba por los tejados.  
  
Mientras recorría el largo camino a su casa, la pelirroja suspiro pesadamente. Ella se sentía mal por haber hecho enfadar a Akane. Ahora con su prometida enfadada no podría requerir la ayuda con sus deberes. Además por la rápida salida de su mazo a la menor broma supo que aún no podía controlarse.  
  
*¿Como quiere que la tome en serio si ni siquiera puede controlarse...?* su línea de pensamiento fue cortada por el sentimiento enfermó de algo entre sus pechos.  
  
Golpeando el bulto en sus pechos, Happosaii rebotó en el tejado para luego ver con cara de cachorro a Ranma.  
  
-"Ahh..., Ranma-chan ¿no estas contenta de volver a ver a tu maestro?"-  
  
Con los recuerdos de la boda, el agua del hombre ahogado y el actual mal día, Ranma se acercó lentamente al viejo pervertido. Crujiendo sus nudillos Ranma dijo.  
  
-"Oh, no tienes idea de lo contento que estoy de verte..."-  
  
*******  
  
Suspirando Akane cerro sus ojos, después de haber esperado a Ranma decidió que mejor se disculpaba mañana.  
  
Minutos después que se encontraba en la dichosa inconsciencia, una sombra asomo su cabeza por la ventana.  
  
Unos minutos de contemplarla, Ranma se dirigió sigilosamente a su habitación, no sin antes cambiar a su cuerpo masculino.  
  
*******  
  
En su rutina de las mañanas Akane se exigió más, mientras trotaba tenía dos pesas en cada mano y de cuando en cuando lanzaba golpes al aire.  
  
Ni bien recorría la mitad de lo usual y la menor Tendo ya necesito tomar un descanso. Con todo el entrenamiento de ayer ella se sentía pesada y muy agotada. Pero minutos después siguió con el entrenamiento.  
  
Cuando termino su recorrido usual se recostó sobre una pared con una sonrisa al saber que pudo exigirse más de lo usual. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que su actual entrenamiento exigió una ruta más larga. Decidiendo tomar unos minutos antes de seguir Akane cierra los ojos mientras descansa.  
  
-"No es muy bueno que una jovencita se extralimite... "-  
  
Akane se sobresalta al ver un viejo pequeño, usando nada más que una capa negra hasta sobre la cabeza que oculta su calvicie y un enorme pincel en su espalda. Viendo al extraño Akane solo pudo pensar *¡Grande!, otro viejo pervertido*  
  
-"Uhmm... bien, gracias por su preocupación, pero igualmente tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento... "- Akane retrocede un paso pues lo ultimo que quiere es a otro Happosaii cerca de ella.  
  
-"Oh, una artista marcial, tu oponente es muy fuerte ¿no?"-  
  
Sin entender Akane pregunta -"¿Qué?"-  
  
Suspirando un poco, el anciano se explica -"Es obvio que tienes un oponente muy fuerte y por eso te estas exigiendo para vencerlo"-  
  
Akane frunce entre cejo un poco, al recordar que no es solo una persona que la aventaja en las artes marciales y sin mencionar por cuanto.  
  
-"Eso no es, solo quiero ser mejor..."-  
  
-"Oh, en ese caso creo que te puedo ayudar..."-  
  
Obstinadamente Akane replica -"Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda..."-  
  
-"Mnn entiendo, además lo que te iba a dar era demasiado peligroso para ti... "- dijo el anciano pensativamente.  
  
Akane entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, esto era lo que esperaba que hiciera y Akane cayo directamente. *Es tan igual a Saotome, son tal para cual...*  
  
-"Digamos que te dejo que me ayudes que es lo tú ganas en todo esto..."-  
  
-"Bien, con lo que te daré, tu tal vez podrás traerme algo que quiero..."-  
  
-"¡¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo ahora?!"-  
  
-"No he dicho eso, pero con esto serás más fuerte"- el viejo contesto serenamente.  
  
El ser más fuerte trajo su atención. Pero igualmente ella tenía que asegurarse que no sería una trampa.  
  
Cuidadosamente preguntó -"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?"-  
  
Suspirando, el anciano contestó con una sonrisa triste -"Porque hace tiempo yo también quise ser el más fuerte, igual que tú... y quien mejor que ocupar mi antiguo lugar que alguien igual a mí..."-  
  
No solo ser más fuerte sino ser 'la más fuerte'. Esto era algo que no se esperaba. La tentación de tener lo que sea que le diera era grande, Akane no supo que eso era lo que el anciano quería hacer. Pero aún faltan unos cabos sueltos.  
  
-"¿Qué es tan valioso para que me darás esa fuerza?"-  
  
-"Algo que muchos han querido y nunca han podido tener, yo puedo entender si tienes miedo o no puedes con eso..."-  
  
Con eso Akane perdió su temple. El lo había logrado, ella se cuido y evito caer en su trampa varias veces. Usualmente ella se hubiera lanzado a la primera oportunidad como siempre, pero al final lo había logrado.  
  
-"¡¡¿Quién dice que tengo miedo?!!"- Estrechando sus ojos y rechinado sus dientes Akane exclamo -"... acepto el trato, pero con una condición..."-  
  
La chica lo había sorprendido de nuevo.  
  
-"¿Cuál es?"-  
  
-"No robare ni matare..."-  
  
El anciano suspiro mentalmente. Akane estuvo cerca de dañar su plan A. Por suerte ni matar ni robar eran sus planes, era algo mucho mayor -"Inteligente... entonces, ¿lo harás?"-  
  
-"Con esa condición, sí"-  
  
-"Bien, ahora ¿cómo yo puedo confiar en ti?"-  
  
A esta imputación Akane gruño cuando contestó -"Te doy mi palabra de artista marcial"-  
  
A esto el anciano sonrió afectadamente -"Igual que yo te doy la mía"-  
  
Recobrando su compostura Akane hablo -"Bien entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer"-  
  
-"Muéstrame tu abdomen..."-  
  
-"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!"-  
  
*******  
  
Con una sonrisa en su cara el joven de cabellos rubios se marcha de escena. El mejor anzuelo ya había sido adquirido y solo faltaba a que la presa lo agarre. *Has perdido Saotome* Su mueca es ensanchó al saber que no importa como acabe, o Ranma caería en una depresión y no se defendería o la rabia lo cegaría. Sea como sea Ranma ya había perdido antes de comenzar el combate.  
  
Apenas había doblado una esquina se encontró con un cerdo negro.  
  
Ryoga lo reconoció de inmediato, ¿cómo no hacerlo?. Sephi y Ranma eran los únicos en la escuela que parecían entender sus problemas. Ryoga se alegró de haber encontrado un amigo que lo había ayudado antes.  
  
Sephi se acerco a P-chan y lo alzo agarrando su pañuelo hasta la altura de su cabeza, viéndolo a los ojos Sephi hablo amenazadoramente -"Lo siento Hibiki, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras con mis planes"-  
  
-"¿Quiii?"-  
  
Ryoga abrió los ojos en la sorpresa que supiera acerca de su maldición. El intento morder su mano para soltarce, pero fue demasiado tarde, Sephi ya lo había lanzado a volar lo más lejos que pudo.  
  
-"Con eso no podrá encontrar el camino de regreso asta que sea demasiado tarde"-  
  
*******  
  
Acomodando su blusa Akane preguntó -"¿Seguro que con el tiempo se borrara?"-  
  
-"Ya te dije eso..."-  
  
Akane suspiro, después de estremecerse de nuevo con el poder que corría por sus venas. Dejando a un lado la sospecha de lo parecido que era el dibujo de su abdomen al que tenían hace tiempo P-chan y Ryoga, ella preguntó -"Entonces, ¿qué es lo quieres que te traiga?"-  
  
La sonrisa que le dio el anciano la hizo estremecer y esta vez no era por la nueva fuerza que tenía.  
  
-"Quiero que me traigas a mis pies a un derrotado... Ranma Saotome"-  
  
Continuara...  
  
Fin del Cap. 2  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notas: Eso fue largo. Me disculpo por la espera pero cuando llegue a la parte del trato simple y llanamente mi cerebro se quedó en blanco. Tuve de re-escribirlo un par de veces y aún así creo que me quedo algo cojo.  
  
En el Cap. 1 iba tan bien la relación de Ranma y Akane, no puedo creer que los hice pelear y peor aún como deje el final.  
  
Ryoga, Ranma y Sephi ¿amigos?. Eso no es todo, aún hay el por que Sephi conoce tan bien a Ranma, eso traerá un flashback aún más al pasado. Después de todo Ranma no cambió mucho desde su estancia con Ryoga hasta su estancia con los Tendo.  
  
kotorimoon: Gracias por el review, yo opino igual.  
  
Por favor Review, eso me inspira a escribir más rápido.  
  
Sobre el próximo capitulo, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso.  
  
Cap. 3: Akane vs Ranma 


	4. Cap3: Akane vs Ranma Part 1: El desafio

__

Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y no a mí. Esto ya se esta volviendo repetitivo ¿no creen?

++++++++++++++++++++

****

PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES

Por:_ EGBC_

****

Cap. 3: Akane vs Ranma 

Part. 1: El Desafío 

El exterior era deprimente. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, temió que se cayera en pedazos. Pero su interior mostraba todo lo contrario y el salón de trono era indescriptible. Una vez que el 'Gran Ranma Saotome' este muerto... vencido... o lo que sea, virtualmente sería el mejor y eso implicaba tener seguidores, súbditos... amigos. Con ellos podría reconstruir este reino perdido y estar rodeado de personas que lo admiren y lo respeten, no como los niños del orfanato que siempre se le burlaban, él volvería a tener un hogar tal y como él se lo había prometido.

__

*El fin justifica los medios*

Sephi miro silenciosamente al diminuto anciano, el no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquilo. En este punto del plan no quedaba más que confiar en la palabra de Akane, pues si él se mostraba para verificar si todo iba bien corría el riesgo de que al menos 4 personas sospechen algo y una quinta lo reconociera, y si el viejo fuera era casi seguro que Colonge lo detectaría otra vez.

__

*El fin justifica los medios*

Viendo alrededor para encontrar al viejo s dio cuenta que había desaparecido. Una vez estando solo se llevo las manos al rostro y se inclino levemente hacia delante en un claro gesto de claro gesto de cansancio.

__

*¿El fin justifica los medios?*

*******

Un pequeño cerdo negro que portaba un pañuelo amarillo con manchas negras en su cuello corría sin rumbo fijo. Habían sido horas o días, P-chan no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su encuentro con Sephi, pero lo único que importaba ahora era ir al Dojo Tendo pues siempre que algo extraño pasaba tarde o temprano acabaría ahí.

Abruptamente su carrera desenfrenada se obstaculizo por un pie en su hocico. Antes de poder distinguir su obstáculo, sintió como lo alzaban hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su sonriente enemigo.

-"¿Perdido otra vez... eh P-chan?"-

Cuando P-chan lo reconoció no perdió tiempo en explicarle la situación.

-"Quickquiickquiicckquiq-quickkquuii..."-

-"Whoa, whoa... despacio Ryoga que no te entiendo"-

-"Quick quiick quiicck qui q-quickk quuii..."-

-"¡¿QUÍEN?!"-

*******

-"¡Bisabuela!"-

Ninguna respuesta.

Atisbando dentro del cuarto, lo encontró vacío. Frustrada Shampoo regreso al piso inferior.

El restaurante estaba limpio y arreglado, listo para abrir. Pero sin la oficial chef no importaba si se retrasaba un poco en abrir el restaurante, ¿no? Sonriendo Shampoo se dirigió hacia la salida para visitar a su Airen, lastimosamente fue interrumpida por un chico de largos cabellos negros y grandes lentes.

-"¡Shampoo, mi amor!"-

Mousse la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El no se percato que no había ninguna resistencia que era lo normal en la hembra amazona ni de lo extremadamente rígida y flaca era 'Shampoo'.

Shampoo se encogió de hombros y con un -"... pato tonto..."- dejó el restaurante y a un Mousse abrazando a una escoba.

*******

Akane caminaba de regreso al dojo. Su paso era firme, seguro y sin vacilación, su mirada era seria y determinada.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella tenía una misión, un blanco... una promesa que cumplir.

Ella prometió vencer a su prometido... ¡No! Ella prometió vencer a Saotome. Tenía que olvidarse de lo que era Ran... Saotome para ella, eso solo entorpecería el plan, y nada y nadie impedirá cumplir _SU_ plan.

Negándose derramar las lágrimas que ya estaban formadas en sus ojos, Akane siguió su camino.

*******

Azul-grices se encontraron a castaños-claros, el encuentro fue duro y sin misericordia. No importa que tan duro intento él nunca fue un rival para ella, eso se pudo ver desde el comienzo.

Finalmente Ranma apartó la mirada.

Nabiki sonrió a esto, ella siempre ganaba.

-"El tiempo no se detiene, Saotome"-

Sin encontrarse la mirada mientras hacía una estratégica salida respondió la inexistente pregunta -"Ya te dije que te pagaría Nabiki"-

-"Ya se... solo comprobando que no estés tomando como ventaja el hecho que pronto seremos familia... _hermano_"-

Ranma dio vuelta rápidamente -"¡¿Qué estas insinuado...?!"- ahora era Nabiki quien hizo su salida estratégica, dejando a un Ranma humeando.

__

*No es como estén planeando otra boda* a eso el joven Saotome detuvo su caminar abruptamente. Soltando una risita sacudió su cabeza _*Nah... ellos no lo harían... ¿no?...*_

#¡Crash!#

-"¡Who hai ni, Airen!"-

__

*¡Grande!... No puede ser peor* como para mostrarle que estaba equivocado el destino le envió una fuerza enorme dirigida hacia él.

Increíblemente aún rodeado por los brazos y piernas de la chica de cabello púrpura logro esquivar el ataque. Mas no obstante la pura fuerza los hizo desenredarse y caer deplorablemente.

El escalofrío en su espalda era inequívoco para Ranma y más aún la visible aura roja que se notaba entre la humareda del impacto. Pero lo verdaderamente impresionante era el puro poder crudo que sentía.

Instintivamente retrocedió.

Un ejemplo que Shampoo no siguió.

Apuntando un bombori (no pregunten, ni yo como autor se de donde lo saco) en una posición ofensiva exclamó -"¡¿Quién atreverse atacar Airen?!"-

Ranma pudo ver un borrón azul-blanco se apresuró hacia Shampoo, de un rápido movimiento agarro el bobori y con todo y amazona los lanzó a un lado.

-"... yo..."-

En el puro escepticismo Ranma murmuró -"...Akane"-

El ruido hizo salir a todos en la casa. Ni Ranma ni Akane prestaron atención a sus gritos y preguntas.

Akane estaba sonriendo, todo estaba increíble, no podía creer que ni siquiera tubo que lanzar un golpe para poner fuera de combate a Shampoo. Sin embargo, no queriendo retardarlo mas, giró su cabeza para ver a los ojos de Ranma.

Notando la tristeza en sus ojos Ranma detuvo sus preguntas. Aunque fue solo un segundo que sus ojos era lo único que les importaba a ellos les pareció una eternidad.

Entonces el segundo paso... y el ataque empezó.

Sin aún entender lo que pasaba Ranma solo atino a cruzar sus pequeños brazos en defensa

Akane agarró las muñecas de Ranma para luego extender sus brazos a los lados abriendo sus defensas. En lugar de recibir una patada en su expuesto cuerpo Ranma se encuentra en línea recta a chocar con la pared.

La pared retumba en el golpe, la pelirroja se incrusta dentro del concreto por la tremenda presión de Akane. Ninguno se percata del cambio de Ranma por la repentina lluvia que se hizo presente.

Lentamente y muy suavemente Akane baja su cabeza para susurrar unas palabras a la pelirroja.

Ranma bajo la cabeza cuando escucho esas palabras. Nunca sintió la presión abandonarla ni a Akane irse sin prestar atención a las súplicas del Sr. Tendo. El cuerpo de Ranma parecía desplomarse si no fuera por la pared que lo saoportaba.

Minutos pasaron y aunque la lluvia ya había pasado cuando Akane se fue Ranma nunca se movió.

-"¿Estas bien... hijo?"- preguntó Genma en un inusual tono preocupado.

A esas palabras Ranma por fin reacciono y comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo, pero su cabeza seguía cabizbaja. Antes de entrar Ranma anuncio en una voz muerta.

-"Disculpen... tengo un duelo que ganar"-

****

Continuara... 

****

Fin del Cap.3 - Part.1

++++++++++++++++++++

****

Notas: ¡Lo hice! Para lo difícil que se me hizo este capítulo lo acabo de hacer en tiempo récord. El fic me a quedado más largo de lo que esperaba, le acabo de agregar un Cap. más y el epílogo sin contar este que lo acabo de dividir en dos. En parte fue por que se me había olvidado que no tenía al principio una historia para el 'malo' y ahora con el pasado de Sephi se a agrandado, ¿han jugado algún Final Fantasy? Entonces esperen lo que pasa al final con todos lo malos en este fic igual que en los juegos.

****

Ale-chan: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¿qué yo hice qué? Deja decirte que mis tres preferidas cosas en la vida son comer mientras veo anime/manga y dormir, y no siempre en ese orden O_O... y para creer que yo evite que hagas una de ellas... Wuuaaahhh. Así que yo tenía dos posibilidades o me tiraba de un puente por la culpa o hacía rápido el siguiente cap. En otras palabras por tu review fue que dividí este cap. para que tengas dulces sueños. Yep esta parte es dedicada para ti que me inspiraste a terminarlo.

Ya saben sigan enviando REVIEW por la sencilla razón de que: REVIEW en directamente proporcional a la rapidez de actualización. (REVIEW = r.Update)

PS: Si, si... Física me esta volviendo loco.


	5. Cap3: Akane vs Ranma Part 2: La batalla

_Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, si yo fuera ella en este momento todos ustedes estuvieran pagando por leer este fic y como no lo han hecho por simple eliminación se darán cuenta que no soy ella y por lo tanto los personajes como las situaciones no me pertenecen_

++++++++++++++++++++

PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES Por: EGBC 

**Cap. 3: Akane vs Ranma**** – ****_Part.2: La Batalla_******

Cualquiera pensaría que un huracan pasó por ahí, no que estuvieran muy equivocados.

El Dojo Tendo era un desastre, cada pieza de entrenamiento estaba rota y esparcida por el piso, inclusive las paredes, el piso y hasta el techo tenían mellas y rasgaduras de cualquier cosa que choco con ellos.

En el centro de todo esto estaba Ranma. Él era el huracan.

Su ropa fue rasgada y sucia, era un misterio como su ropa quedo en tal estado sin contrincante al que luchar.

Solo le había tomado 5 minutos liberar el infierno dentro del dojo al dejar toda su frustración, su incapacidad de protejerla... porque ella no podría ser Akane... no _su._ Akane. Ella no le diría tal cosa no cuando ella era tal vez la única persona que supiera lo importante que era para él esto...

Después de esos 5 minutos que había parecido poseido, el joven guerrero se queda como estatua inanimada, hasta ahora que sacudió su cabeza. No podía negarlo, lo vió en sus ojos y en sus palabras, era Akane. Pero aún los recuerdos de la muñeca y Kiima estaban ahí. Ranma no iba a dejarce engañar otra vez, se aseguraría quién o qué era su nuevo contrincante para luego hacerlo sufrir por tomar el rostro de Akane... quienquiera que fuece pagaría amorosamente.

_*... y si en verdad fuera ella*_ entonces él deduciría que hacer despues.

Su acual conocimiento y las palabras de Akane fue lo que lo tranquilizaron de caer en otra rabieta. Lo último que nesecitaba ahora es perder el control... solo le tocaba confiar, pero eso sería romper una promesa de una u otra manera... 

Ranma abrió un ojo y después el otro, al asegurarse que no estaba siendo vigilado empezó a correr lejos del dojo directamente al lugar desinado del combate.

Nodoka regresó a la sala y nego con su cabeza a los demás, esto trajo un suspiro general.

En la sala Kasumi atendía a todos sirviendo té. Nabiki hablando por teléfono, nadie sabía con quién o de qué estaba hablando. Soun había sido dejado fuera para que no indundara la casa con sus interminables lágrimas. Genma estaba ocupado encerrando en una vasija a un repentino encontrado maestro Happossai mal herido. Shampoo y Ukyo estaban murmurando enojadamente en esquinas diferentes al ser negadas de ver a su prometido. En una esquina separada Colonge y Ryoga hablaban calladamente. Mousse inconciente despues de intentar abrazar a Shampoo. Por suerte para todos Kuno y Kodashi no estaban por la temprana intervención de Nabiki.

–"¿Nada tía?"–

–"No,… han pasado horas desde que comenzó a... 'entrenar', y ahora simplemente esta ahí parado"–

–"Bueno, tal vez un poco de té ayudará"–

–"Eso espero"– dijo la Sra. Saotome al ver ir a la mayor Tendo _*Un poco de té no dañaría, eso claro, si se percata que hay té en primer lugar*_

La matriarca Saotome bebió sorbos de su té mientras pensaba en los hechos ocurridos hace pocas horas. Ella simplemente vino a visitar a su hijo y cuando él llegaba su prometida lo ataco y de paso lo retó a una lucha. Sencillamente no se lo podía creer y pensar que le acababan de decir que cosas como estas ya había pasado antes. Cualquier penamiento extenso fue interrumpido por el regreso de Kasumi que aún tenía la humente tasa de té.

–"¿No quiso su té?"–

–"Oh, no... Ranma-kun no estaba en el dojo, perece ser que ya salió"– contestó Kasumi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Ahora eso trajo la atención de todos, que desde luego originó un caos.

***********

El dojo no era el único lugar maltrecho. La única diferencia era que aquí las proporciones eran mayores, los árboles arrancados desde la raíz eran una prueva de ello.

Akane tuvo que desquitarse con algo luego de haber atacado a Ranma de esa forma. El plan era solo desafiarlo, pero al verlo colgado a una ya conocida amazona...

El sentimiento de culpa se intensificó por no darse cuenta de su nueva fuerza, no quería pensar en si hubiera golpeado a Ranma.

_*... torpe... *_

Siempre pensó que era un bonito lugar, pero ahora preferiria no volver aquí nunca más.

¿Por qué?

Porque la primera vez que vino fue para buscar a su prometido y termino siendo el premio de una lucha, y ahora quien ser encontrado era ella y ella terminaría siendo su contrincante.

Definitivamente no era un lugar que quería volver a ver.

***********

Nabiki colgó el teléfono –"Nadie sabe donde pueden estar"– dijo con frustración. 

En este momento no se cuidó en ocultar sus precauciones. Aunque dijera que era por no tener el derecho exclusivo de la que llamo 'la pelea del siglo', en verdad esta angustiada, esta no parecía ser un juego de quien se mostraba ante todos, esto parecía ser un duelo de verdad.

–"Tal vez sé en que lugar están"–

Nabiki como los demás reunidos en la casa Tendo miraron al muchacho perdido. Viendo quién era Nabiki siguió en lo que estaba, pues aunque Ryoga lo supiera pasarían días hasta encontrar dicho lugar.

–"Yo les mostraré"–

Alzó una ceja a la extrañes por la contestación de la anciana amazona china. ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

Ella se prometió mantener vigilados a esos dos por sus conversaciones calladas lejos de los demás y porque se dio cuenta que Colonge estaba en su casa desde antes de la llegada abrupta de Akane. 

Sin otra opción en el momento Nabiki siguió junto con los otros.

***********

En un solitario árbol, unos de los que rodeaban al yermo terreno creado por la menor Tendo, Ranma parado en una rama pudo ver a la distancia a su prometida.

Fue largo el tiempo que la vio. Preguntándose si en verdad podría hacer esto, si simplemente pensarlo fue difícil entonces ¿podría hacerlo?... El problema era que no importaba si o no podría… era que _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Akane hizo un gesto, Ranma no lo distinguió por la distancia. Luego de eso la chica de cortos cabellos corrió profundo a los bosques.

Ranma pestaño y sudor cayó detrás de su cabeza. No quedándole más remedio comenzó a seguirla.

***********

Todo era silencioso en el cuarto de trono. Esa era una de sus buenas cosas. La comodidad y belleza, además de la paz y quietud que proporcionaba estar en lo más profundo del subsuelo eran los ingredientes de un buen y merecido descanso.

Pero al igual que todo lo que sube tiene bajar, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

Cuando las puertas principales se azotaron abiertas la burbuja que nacía de un orificio de su nariz se reventó causando el sobresaltado despertar de Sephi.

–"Ellos están aquí"– anunció rotundamente el pequeño anciano.

–"¿Ellos? ¿Aquí?... ¡¿De qué demonios estas hablando Tiamant?!"– gritó Sephi demostrando que no se desertó de buen humor.

–"_Ellos_"– siseo el anciano.

Abriendo extensamente sus ojos a la realización Sephi siguió a un visiblemente molesto anciano. Era natural que Tiamant estuviera perturbado, el que Ranma y Akane estuvieran aquí creaba un sin fin de posibilidades que su plan no contaba.

***********

_*Extraño*_ pensó Ranma cuando vio sus alrededores. Era un gran llano en medio del bosque, el estaba seguro que aquí vino Akane. Pero, ¿cómo pudo desaparecer sino hay donde esconderse? 

El estaba parado sobre la única irregularidad en unos trescientos metros a la redonda, era una protuberancia en la tierra de unos dos metros de altura. Lo extraño era que las raíces de los pocos árboles cercanos se abrían alrededor de esta, era como si había algo adentro.

            Un ruido le hizo ver al frente donde se encontró a su prometida. Ranma bajó cuidadosamente y se acercó a ella.

–"¿Estas listas?"–

            Los cabellos cortos de Akane ondearon a la repentina brisa cuando cabeceo.

            Por un momento ambos sonrieron al otro.

            De repente la brisa se detuvo y como si fuera un acuerdo entre ellos la batalla empezó.

            La pelea tenía el común denominador de todas las anteriores. Mientras Akane atacaba con fuerza llena, Ranma esquivaba con agilidad y gracia.

            Se veía normal, si, pero en verdad ya era otro nivel. Porque la fuerza de un solo golpe de Akane era suficiente para acabar a Ranma y por la seriedad en que Ranma se tomaba la batalla.

            Cada golpe y patada de Akane tenía su usual vigor. Claro, con su ahora nueva fuerza el resultado era abrumador. En cierto modo estaba contenta, pues podía ver que Ranma esquivaba cada ataque sin la burla de siempre sino por el temor de lo que pasaría a sus brazos si bloqueaba o peor si le llegaba a darle un golpe. Esa idea le hizo entender lo que debe estar pasando por la cabeza de Ranma.

            Él la temía.

            De repente lo poco de alegría que tenía se evaporó.

Para el muchacho de coleta el combate era el más difícil de toda su vida. Su prometida tenía una fuerza brutal que superaba a cualquier cosa que se enfrentó alguna vez, y aunque su velocidad también había aumentado no era tanto como lo era su fuerza, además sus movimientos seguían siendo tan previsibles como antes. Aún podía esquivarla, pero, eso si, con mucho… mucho más cuidado y concentración.

–"¿No atacas? No me digas que ya te distes por vencido ante mi superioridad, Saotome."–

Su voz era seca y con intención de enojarlo. Ella estaba usando sus propios trucos y él lo sabía, pero no evito que cayera en ellos.

Akane pestañeo al encontrarse de repente contra el suelo en una lleve que le impedía moverse.

–"¿Es esto lo que querías?"– Ranma le pregunto cerca de su oreja, obviamente respirando pesadamente a la fuerza que en este momento ejercía.

La chica de cabellos negros azulados tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en impedirse decir si, cuando la respiración de esas palabras hizo cosquillas en su oreja y cuello. Tan raro como parecía ella se encontró susurrando.

–"… gracias… "–

Al escuchar esa palabra sintió elevarse. Enfocando  a sus ambientes noto que con esfuerzo Akane se levantaba Con todo y él sobre su espalda.

            Rechinando sus dientes Akane se liberó de la llave y de un simple movimiento de judo con su hombro lo lanzó al aire.

            –"… ha terminado"–

            Ranma creyó que Akane hizo un tonto movimiento al lanzarlo al aire, cuando allí es mejor. Eso era hasta cuando se dio cuenta que su caída daba directo a un acantilado de aguas rápidas.

            Cuando Akane llegó a la orilla del acantilado vio la salpicadura de Ranma en las frías aguas de afiladas rocas. Lo que luego salio solo se distinguía como algo rojo que podía ser su cabello, camisa o…

            La corriente se llevaba a un derrotado Ranma Saotome río abajo.

            Y en la cima se podía ver a una victoriosa Akane Tendo… sonriendo.

**Continuara…**

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Notas: Oficialmente declaro este como el capítulo más difícil que he escrito. No diré que me salió como quería porque no fue así. No importaba que tanto esfuerzo de daba nuca mis dedos tecleaban lo que quería. Se que dije que estaría más temprano… mucho más temprano, crean que si lo había terminado pero cuando lo releí por no encontrar otra palabra fue un asco. Tal vez porque me apresuré demasiado. Así que tuve que escribirlo desde el principio de nuevo.**

Siguiendo con la historia se darán cuenta que hay más piezas en el tablero y al fin la trama de la historia se esta desarrollando. Tengo que anunciar que se supone que ahora estuviera anunciando el penúltimo capítulo pero he decidido seguir con mi idea original que cambio cuando recién lo publique y esto se acaba de alargar muuuuuuchoo.

Lo se, lo se. La pelea no fue lo que se esperaban pero lo quise ser exactamente así. Bastante abstracta ¿no? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, bien… eso es un… secreto (No tienen idea de cuanto quise decir eso :p). Naaah no soy tan malo, la verdad es que no creían que le puse batalla solo por ponerle, sepan que nuestros personajes están en una guerra y una batalla es como una ronda de… Creo que ya he dicho suficiente.

**_littlebluekat:_ Definitivamente lo dejamos en Kat. Gracias por tus cumplimientos :). Espero que no te hayas  impacientado mucho y especialmente espero que el capítulo este a la altura de lo que esperabas. Aunque a mi no me gustó como quedo, tal vez le haga alguna corrección después.**

**_Ale-chan_: De nada (No es para te que sientas orgullosa ¬¬). Sobre si terminara bien, si te lo diría te estuviera arruinado el fic y como un buen amigo que soy yo no haría tal cosa A-chan ^o^ ¿Tu también la amas? T_T Gracias a Dios, por un momento creí que era el único ^o^**

**_kotorimoon:_ Que bien que te guste y yo también espero que todo resulte bien para Ranma y Akane………. ¡HEY! Pero que estoy diciendo, si soy el autor y se supone que sé como va terminar esto.**

**_elizabeth:_ Aquí entre nos mis planes para las peleas de Ranma contra Akane son diferentes a como uno se espera………… Un momento ¿cuándo te escribí sobre la batalla de Ranma vs Akane lo hice en plural?… ¡Demonios!  :p**

El próximo capítulo es muy incierto cuando estará y por experiencia propia no prometeré nada. Solo que le pondré empeño para que me salga mejor que este.

Próximo capítulo: _Cap.4: Promesa cumplida_

Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo que hasta me da pena decirles que Review mi trabajo…

…

…

¡REVIEW! :p


	6. Cap4: ¿Quién engaño a quién? PartA: Prom...

_Ranma__ ½ le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y no a mí._

**++++++++++++++++++++**

PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES Por: EGBC 

**Libro I: Promesas Rotas**

**_Cap_****_. 4: ¿Quién engaño a quien?_********_–_****__****_Part. A: Promesa Cumplida_****__**

            Pasos.

            Aún con el ruido del agua corriendo y golpeándola sin compasión, pudo escucharlos y reconocerlos.

            Luego escucho lo que podrían ser saltos, de piedra en piedra, hasta llegar donde estaba, ahora sosteniéndose para que no se la llevara la corriente.

            Después de casi un minuto de sentirse ser mirada se la levantó gentilmente y cargada fuera del agua. Ella se dejó llevar cuando supo quien era.

            La pelicorta miro a la pelirroja en sus brazos mientras caminaba a donde la estaban esperando. Aquí, en sus brazos, tenía la prueba de que había cumplido su palabra. Además había logrado lo que parecía que todo el mundo quería lograr.

            Vencer a Ranma Saotome.

_            *Entonces ¿por qué no me siento contenta?*_

*******

            En el camino Colonge les explico que irían al lugar donde se efectúo la pelea de Ranma y Ryouga, cuando el eterno perdido había aprendido el punto de ruptura.

            Cuando llegaron muchos se preguntaron si la pelea ya había terminado ante la destrucción. Pero Colonge despidió rápidamente ante tantas coincidencias. Como que los troncos de los árboles arrancados estaban en tres específicos lugares.

            Con una meticulosa observación confirmaron que alguien o algo había sacado lo árboles por los huecos en la tierra y las raíces que seguía en los troncos.

No tardo mucho en que se dispersaran para buscar alguna pista de Ranma y Akane.

Mientras los demás gritaban los nombres de Ranma y Akane a los alrededores, al que Colonge pensó que era en vano pero era mejor que nada, la matriarca Amazona estudió las formaciones de árboles pensando que la pista estaba enfrente de sus narices y no podían verla.

Cuando los gritos de Ranma y Akane se convirtieron en Ranma, Akane y Ryoga la vieja Amazona suspiro, imaginado que el eterno perdido se había… bien, perdido otra vez. Sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de perderlo por su conocimiento de la situación, más aún con el conocimiento de las profecías de lo que vendría después de la muerte del Fénix.

Arrastrando a Mouse y a regañadientes a Ukyo procedieron a buscar a Ryoga. Algo en cierto sentido difícil por la telaraña de caminos por la que suele ir. Pero en esta ocasión, relativamente fácil porque  se podía escuchar a la distancia unos que otros: '¡¿Dónde en la tierra estoy ahora?!'.

*******

–"Iré a hacer los preparativos"– anunció Tiamant y acto seguido entro al palacio enterrado.

Selphi abrió la boca para preguntar por que tan apresurado cuando notó enfrente suyo ramas moviéndose seguido por la presencia de Akane llevando a Ranma.

_*¿Cómo lo hizo?*_ pensó mientras la veía caminar hacia el centro del llano donde estaba él y la protuberancia en la tierra que era la entrada al palacio.

Depositando no muy gentilmente a la pelirroja a los pies de Sephi, Akane habló.

–"Tal vez no me creas, pero 'ella' es Ranma solo tírale agua caliente"–

Sephi cabeceo conforme y a la vez incrédulo de que Saotome sea vencido por esta incompetente mujer.

–"Si, se sobre su maldición"–

Era raro que supiera de su maldición pero no era la primera vez que pasaba lo mimo. En todo caso Akane no habló más y esperó impaciente esas palabras.

Sabiendo lo que quería oír Sephi no lo tardó más.

–"Tu palabra ha sido cumplida Tendo Akane, ahora eres libre de tu palabra"–

*******

            –"¡¿Dónde en la tierra est…?!"–

_            #Plong#_

            –"¡Ya lo encontré!"– Ukyo grita una vez que dejó inmóvil a Ryoga con un sonoro golpe en la cabeza son su espátula.

            Segundos después Colonge y Mouse llegaron.

            –"¡Hey, los encontré!"– exclama felizmente Ryoga cuando se recupera del golpe, lastimosamente solo para recibir otro.

_            #Plong#_

            –"¡Hey ¿por qué hicisteis eso?!"–

            –"¡Porque TU no nos encontrasteis, idiota! ¡NOSOTROS te encontramos!"–

            –"De cualquier forma…"– interrumpió Colonge queriendo regresas lo más rápido posible –"… hay que regresas y seguir buscando"–

            –"Bien"– ambos jóvenes dijeron al mismo tiempo. Esto les hizo voltear sus caras a ellos, pero cuando cogieron los ojos del otro inmediatamente rechazaron.

            Colonge siguió sin otra palabra, seguida estrechamente por el eterno perdido y la cocinera de Okonomiakys.

            Solo vasto unos pasos para notar que Mouse no había seguido.

            –"Mouse, ya nos vamos"– llamo Ryoga que junto a Ukyo y Colonge esperaron a que se les uniera.

            Volteándose, Mouse apuntó debajo de la colina donde estaban –"Miren eso"–

            Esto trajo la atención de los demás.

            –"¿Qué ves"–

            –"¿Es Ran-chan?"–

            –"¡Akane!"–

            Viendo hacia donde estaba apuntando no encontraron nada, lo cual Colonge le preguntó mientras Ukyo y Ryoga seguían buscando frenéticamente a sus amores.

            –"¿Qué visteis?"–

            Mouse les miró incrédulamente –"¿No ven?"– Ante la negación de los demás, siguió –"Todo esta cubierto de niebla"–

            Alternado su visión entre el bosque y Mouse, Colonge frunció el entrecejo a la realización.

            –"¡Ponte tus lentes!"– gritó, luego de que lo golpeo con su bastón.

            Obedientemente, Mouse buscó en sus mangas hasta que los encontró, luego de limpiarlos se los puso para observar de nuevo y efectivamente, no había nada raro con el paisaje, excepto ese punto negro…

            No, eso era otra mancha en los lentes.

            Mientras Mouse comenzó a limpiar por segunda vez sus lentes, Ukyo se estaba impacientando.

            –"Si no hay nada más… vamos"–

            Ni siquiera habían dado la vuelta cuando Mouse preguntó de nuevo.

            –"¿… y eso?"–

            Esto claro, hizo a Ukyo sacar su espátula gigante y con eso lo golpeó por cada palabra que gritaba.

            –"¡Tengo-que-encontrar-a-mi-Ranchan-y-no-tengo-tiempo-que-perder-contigo!"–

            –"¿Ukyo?"– dijo tímidamente Ryoga.

            –"¡¿QUÉ?!"– gritó a todo pulmón deteniendo momentáneamente la paliza al pobre de Mouse.

            Ryoga solo apuntó donde ya entes Mouse indicó. Viendo lo que se le indicó Ukyo olvidó lo que estaba haciendo.

            Esto trajo la atención de la anciana Amazona y se abrió paso entre los dos jóvenes aún que estaban concientes. 

Lo que estaban viendo era el sitio donde fue la devastación de la naturaleza. Donde se supone que el combate debió haber ocurrido. Desde esta altura la forma del claro era de un triángulo escaleno y dentro de este los árboles agrupados formaron lo que serían vértices de otro triángulo igualmente escaleno. No había que ser un genio para saber que era una flecha y el ángulo más agudo era su punta.

_*Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante*_

*******

Akane suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Pronto su regia y firme postura se disolvió como si un gran peso fuese quitado de sus hombros.

Viendo esto Sephi adelantó, cuidadoso de no pisar a Ranma-chan al pasar sobre ella, quitando cualquier espacio para maniobrar si Akane intentaba algo.

–"Tal vez tu promesa de traerlo este cumplida, pero aún estas bajo la condición de no intervenir"–

Akane sonrió más extensamente.

–"Lo sé, pero nosotros ya pensamos en eso"–

El rubio guerrero frunció el ceño y preguntó en voz alta lo que le molestó.

–"¿Nosotros?"–

–"Si… _nosotros_"–

Sephi abrió extensamente los ojos y giró a enfrentar a la fuente proveniente de esa voz.

Detrás de él una pelirroja se levantaba y sacando de ninguna parte un frasco con agua caliente se echo su volumen.

            Tirando el frasco a un lado, el ahora masculino Ranma Saotome sonrió confiadamente.

            –"Se es un tiempo largo… Sephiroth"–

**Continuara…**

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Notas: ¡AHA! No se lo esperaban ¿no? Si algunos pensamientos en los anteriores capítulos no se entendieron bien, creo que con esto la mayoría ahora tiene un significado. Y si, el nombre  Sephiroth es sacado de Final Fantasy VII. Y como ven al principio este es solo el primer libro de tres.**

**_Calixto:_ No hace falta… pero no me vendrían mal uno que otro review.**

**_Ale-chan:_ Creo que te hice preocupar por nada, pero no recuerdo el fic en que sean Ranma y Akane los que creen un plan para engañar a los malos, así que me dije ¿por qué no yo lo hago?^**

Próximamente: _Cap__.5: Antiguas Promesas_


	7. Cap5: Revancha

_Ranma ½ le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y no a mí._

** ++++++++++++++++++++**

PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES Por: EGBC 

----------

**_ Libro I: _**

**_ Promesas Rotas_**

----------

**_Capítulo 5:_**

** 'Revancha'**

–"¿Q-qué?... ¿cómo?"– la sorpresa aún no le pasaba al joven Sephiroth.

–"Pareces sorprendido o algo Sephi"– Comentó Ranma. Akane estaba a lado de su prometido sonriendo.

–"Tu…"– Sephiroth apuntó acusatoria mente con su dedo índice a Akane –"… juraste por tu honor vencerlo"–

–"Y eso es exactamente lo que hice"– protestó sonriendo Akane al contrario del ceño enfadado de Sephiroth.

–"¡Hey!"– gritó indignadamente Ranma –"Solo estaba actuando"–

–"¡Ajá!"– Sephiroth no dejó de apuntar a Akane.

Viéndolos, Akane estrechó sus ojos pensando que se comportaban como niños.

–"Si,"– respondió Akane ante el comentario de Ranma –"pero ¿cómo se supone que pretendieras perder justo en este momento?"–

Ranma pestañeo ante esta lógica –"Pe… pero dijisteis…"–

Akane lo cortó negando con su cabeza –"Yo dije que actuaras, pero no específicamente en esta batalla… Eso tu lo decidisteis, no yo"–

Sephiroth y Ranma abrieron sus bocas.

–"Eso quiere decir…"– Akane siguió –"… que yo gané como prometí pero Ranma no perdió"–

De nuevo, Sephiroth y Ranma abrieron un poco más sus bocas.

Cinco minutos después de verlos, Akane se cansó de eso.

–"Err… ¿no ibas a vengarte de Ranma?"– preguntó Akane para sacarles alguna reacción. Era como si se sorprendieran que ella pudiera pensar en algo en algo así. Hasta Ranma que decaería estar de su parte, apoyándola… seguía con esa expresión incrédula en su cara.

_*Baka*_

Recobrando sus sentidos, Sephiroth intentó poner orden a la situación.

–"Así que nos engañasteis"– gruñó Sephiroth, pero su expresión encolerizada cambió poco a poco a una de satisfacción dándose cuenta lo que esto quería decir.

–"Eso quiere decir…"– Sephiroth miró a Ranma, quien ante la repentina atención sobre su persona cerró su boca –"… que ahora es entre tu y yo"–

–"Si… y esta vez estamos de igual a igual"–

–"¿Aún buscando excusas... eh Saotome?"– dijo Sephiroth cuando, igual que Ranma, adoptaba una posición de combate.

–"La última vez tuvisteis suerte,"– Ranma gruñó –"pero te prometí vencerte la próxima vez"– terminó Ranma sin notar que Akane ensanchó los ojos al escuchar a su prometido admitir una derrota nunca antes sabida.

–"¡Oh, si! Una promesa de artista marcial. Pero nunca me buscaste, ¿o si? Cuando perdisteis te veías tan seguro en buscar tu revancha… ¿recuerdas?"–

_---Flasback---_

–"… Saotome"–

Las continuas patadas a sus costillas fueron lo que hicieron abandonar al joven con trenza su estado de inconciencia.

Abriendo los ojos vaciladamente, Ranma encontró a un Sephi impaciente. Seguramente por el tiempo que tomó en despertarlo.

_*Un momento, ¿por qué estoy durmiendo?*_

Recordando el porque, el plan de no prestarle atención a Sephi y seguir durmiendo cambió.

Sentándose, Ranma murmuró –"¿Ryoga está aquí?"–

Sephi miró a la dirección de la casa de Ryoga que estaba a unos cuantos metros del terreno en que estaban, contestó –"No, y en su casa dijeron que salió rumbo a una pelea. Ahora viéndote aquí supongo con quien era la pelea y que todavía no se ha presentado"–

Ranma lo quedó mirando. Había una arrogancia en su voz que no había estado antes presente. Y había algo diferente en el rubio artista marcial.

–"¡Hey!"– Ranma se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando –"¿Dónde has estado? No has ido al colegio en semanas"–

Alzando los hombros en gesto de indiferencia, Sephiroth cambió el asunto.

–"¿Qué dirías si te reto a un combate?"–

Ranma no tuvo tiempo de responder porque al momento de completar la pregunta, Sephitoth atacó.

2 días sin comida ni agua hicieron mella en Ranma y no pudo evitar la derrota ante la nueva fuerza de Sephitoth.

_---Fin del Flasback---_

–"Estamos aquí… ¿o no?"– Ranma dijo. Recordando ese día en particular lo ponía de mal humor. Especialmente porque cuando despertó, luego que perdió, se dio cuenta que su padre lo recogió y estaban rumbo a China.

Sephitoth cabeceo para luego preguntar –"¿Qué dices si te reto a un combate?"–

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, pero como la última vez no tubo tiempo para contestar ante el repentino ataque.

Sephi saltó intentando propinarle una patada a Ranma, este se hizo meramente a un lado esquivándola, seguidos por tres puños dirigidos a un lado a su rostro y de nuevo Ranma los esquivo y se alejó de su oponente.

El puño de Sephiroth tembló en el aire y en su frente un pequeño sendero de sudor cayó después de su feroz ataque. Esto lo vio Ranma y supo que su antiguo amigo luchó con todo. Sabiendo esto su conocida sonrisa de triunfo apareció. 

La pelea ya estaba definida.

*******

Dejando el pergamino a un lado, el pequeño ser suspiró grandemente. Él podía sentir tres presencias en la superficie _ *… y juzgando de quien eran los ki's en batalla indicaba que la chica Tendo me traicionó*_

Tiamat sonrió desequilibradamente. _*Eso era previsible*_ Ya le había dicho que no era rival para Saotome, sin embargo eligió pelear. _*Estúpida obstinación humana*_

Levantándose, sus pequeñas y arrugadas manos destaparon un conocido frasco de tinta. Sabía que Sephiroth no era rival para Saotome, pero que tal los propios sentimientos del mismo Saotome para su prometida. De un sorbo se tragó toda la tinta.

Un horrendo sonido de huesos torcidos se escuchó y el pequeño ser creció… y rejuveneció.

Sobre la cueva/palacio Akane Tendo cayó de rodillas y abrió la boca por aire.

**Continuara…**

++++++++++++++++++++

**Notas:** ¿Como puedo empezar…? Que tal con un… losientolosientolosiento. Una formal disculpa (para los que aún se acuerden de mí) por el tiempo que me tardó en actualizar este fic. Como dije antes este fic será terminado… de una forma o de otra así que no se preocupen. Estoy haciendo un fic crossover de Ranma/Evangelion (en el que estoy poniendo muuucho esfuerzo) que he puesto en la sección de Evangelion y me gustaría ver sus comentarios.

En Final Fantasy el que crees que es el último villano termina siendo solo una marioneta de alguien que nunca conociste y/o nunca supiste. Como dije antes aquí pasó lo mismo… o eso espero. Sobre el frasco de tinta que Tiamat se tragó, si, es el mismo con el que hizo el dibujo en el abdomen de Akane para aumentarle la fuerza.

**_Ale-chan:_** A ti es a la que más que una disculpa tengo que dar. Sinceramente no se que decir… Fuisteis la primera en subir una review y creo que subisteis una por cada cap… Solo puedo prometer no darme por vencido con este fic y espero que este a tu agrado este cap. #suspiro# ¡Hombre! Eso fue profundo :p ¿Y como andas en FF7?

**_Cindy-chan1:_** Esa fue la intención… ¿y que tal el cambio de villano?

**_Jenny Anderson:_** Gracias por tus palabras y en verdad yo también espero que el próximo cap salga pronto :p

El próximo cap será: _Cap6: ¿Quién engañó a quién? - PartB_

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	8. Cap6: ¿Quién engaño a quién? PartB: Ten ...

_Ranma 1/2 no es mío._

* * *

**PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES**

Por: _EGBC_

* * *

**_Libro I: _**

**_Promesas Rotas_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **

**'¿Quién engaño a quién?'**

**Parte B: Ten cerca a tus enemigos...**

–"¡Allí!"– exclamó Shampoo, apuntando a la dirección donde se escuchó el estruendo.

Rápidamente todos aceleraron el paso a la dirección.

–"Apresúrate. Si no llego a tiempo para ayudar a mi Ran-chan será tu culpa"– siseo Ukyo arrastrado de la mano a un apenado Ryoga.

El susodicho chico no se atrevió a reclamar por sus ya anteriores vergonzosos esfuerzos de encontrar el camino solo.

Llevando la primacía, Colonge giró a ver a los jóvenes desde la rama de un árbol.

–"Dejen de hablar y apresúrense"– amonest

–"¿Por qué? Tu nos ocultas algo ¿no es así momia? Porque si... ouch, ouch, ouch..."–

La arremetida sospechosa de Mousse se vio cortada por una serie de bastonazos a su cabeza. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para contagiar a los demás.

–"¿Bisabuela saber algo?"– preguntó Shampoo mirando a la anciana.

–"Es mejor que nos digas lo que estas ocultando abuela."–

–"Si sabes algo que pueda dañar a mi querida Akane..."–

La matriarca amazona suspiró sabiendo que era mejor decir sus sospechas. –"Desde hace miles de años..."– Colonge empezó mientras seguía corriendo. –"... nace cada generación nace un Campeón para cada clan..."–

–"¿Clan? ¿Qué clanes?"– Ryoga preguntó confundido.

–"Dragones, animales y humanos... La leyenda de la lucha interminable"– Shampoo murmuro.

Su bisabuela cabeceó complacida del conocimiento de su protegida. –"Exactamente. Cada Campeón se verá forzado a luchar a muerte contra su Némesis."– Antes que alguien preguntara siguió. –"Su Némesis siempre es de la misma especie y nace en el mismo año que el Campeón. El ganador de la lucha, sea el Campeón o el Némesis, absorberá el poder del perdedor y se enfrentará a los ganadores de los otros clanes, y al final solo habrá uno."–

–"¿Y que tiene que ver esto con Ran-chan?"–

Colonge frunció el entrecejo a las continuas interrupciones pero siguió. –"Ya estoy llegando allí. El ganador de ganadores tendrá una última batalla contra el guardián que custodia la 'Puerta a los Cielos' donde se puede obtener el poder de un Dios."–

–"¿Un Dios?"– Mouse preguntó escépticamente.

–"Siendo un Dios..."– Colonge procedió a contestar en cierta forma la pregunta de Mouse. –"... no solo se obtendría inmenso poder, sino también inmortalidad y lo más importante... el legítimo derecho de regente de todas las especies."–

Las noticias silenciaron a todos. Obviamente, nadie le creyó excepto Shampoo.

Más por curiosidad que porque creía en algo que escucho Ryoga hizo la pregunta clave.

–"... y ¿quién es este guardián?"–

La anciana retraso su correr para mirar atrás, hacia los jóvenes. –"Solo algo que se compare con lo que estaba protegiendo podría ser el guardián de algo tan importante..."–

–"¿Hun?"– el chico de dientes afilados la miró en desconcierto como todo los demás.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Colonge, puso atención al frente y aceleró su velocidad no sin antes responder sus preguntas. –"El guardián no era otro sino que el mismísimo Lord Safron, el Dios Fénix"–

* * *

Después de regatear y bloquear unos cuantos golpes, Ranma decidió que era hora de acabar con la pelea. 

Un puño fue en dirección a su cara y llamando toda su velocidad se adelantó al golpe que rozó su mejilla. El veloz y feroz movimiento de ambos combatientes se detuvo abruptamente. Ranma tenía su cara a lado del hombro de Sephi y su rodilla en la boca del estómago.

Con ojos anchos, Sephi dejó caer flácidamente su brazo seguido por el resto de su cuerpo quedando en rodillas a la vez que se abrazaba el estómago.

–"M-ma-maldi-to..."– manejo a decir entre respiraciones.

–"Bien amigo,"– el joven Saotome sonrió –"... ¿ya te das por vencido?"–

La respuesta no vino del joven de cabellos rubios sino de un hombre de mediana edad saliendo al exterior desde la cueva.

–"¿Por qué? Si esto apenas comienza"–

Con Sephiroth sin aire para hablar Ranma hizo la pregunta.

–"¿Quién eres tu?"–

Inclinando su cabeza a un lado habló mostrando sus colmillos. –"Seré el que te abra los ojos. Y entonces veras quien en verdad eres..."–

–"De que estas hablando..."– Ranma sacudió la cabeza. –"Olvídalo... Estoy en medio de una pelea y si no te importa..."–

El joven comenzó a darse la vuelta para seguir con la pelea pero el hombre de negro lo interrumpió otra vez.

–"Pero tu pelea es conmigo... ahora"–

–"¿En serio?"– Ranma volteó de nuevo haciendo sacudir su coleta. –"Tienes alguna idea de con quien estas hablando..."–

–"¡Esperen!"– Sephi gruñó una vez recuperado. –"Esta pelea es entre Saotome y yo. No sé quien eres y no me importa, pero... ¡quédate fuera de mis asuntos!"–

–"Ya te dije antes que no eras rival para Saotome. Pero, naturalmente, no me escuchaste... y mira el resultado"–

Sephi lo miró extrañamente después de escuchar sus palabras. Entonces le pegó. El único que le había dicho que no podía ganarle a Ranma era...

–"¿Tiamat?"–

Sephiroth lo escrutó con los ojos detenidamente.

–"¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…?"–

–"¿Como soy tan joven en lugar del viejo decrépito que conocías?"– burlonamente Tiamat completo la pregunta de Shephiroth. –"Suenas tan sorprendido… No tenías idea que esto sucedería, ¿no es así?... Patético"–

–"¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!"– Ranma exclamo exasperado. Esos dos comenzaron a hablar como si no estuviera ahí a punto de terminar una pelea.

Tiamat lo miró sin perder su sonrisa –"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu prometida?"–

A la inesperada pregunta Ranma giró rápidamente para mirar a Akane y lo que vio lo asusto casi tanto como en el Monte Fénix.

El cabello negro azulado de Akane fue remplazado por un blanco canoso y su cara mostraba pequeñas arrugas.

–"¡Akane!"–

De repente todo se olvidó excepto su prometida. En menos de un parpadeo estaba a su lado preguntándole si estaba bien y como se sentía. Pero a todas estas preguntas fueron respondidas por un muerto silencio.

Asustado Ranma paso la mano frente de los ojos de Akane y sus miedos se hicieron realidad. Sus ojos aunque abiertos no veía nada, era como si estuviera en algún lugar distante donde le era imposible estar.

Una vez más dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los otros hombres.

–"¿Qu-qué le has hecho?"–

Su voz no mostraba el enojo o cólera que debería estar allí. Sino que demostraba el real miedo y angustia que sentía al tenerla a lado suyo y saber que no podía encontrarla.

–"¿Yo? Pero si fue ella quien se lo hizo. Yo solamente tomé la oportunidad."–

–"¿De qué estas hablando? Lo único que ella hizo es dejarse hacer el estúpido dibujo en el abdomen para darle fuerza."– Sephiroth habló. Estaba tan confuso de todo esto que apenas las palabras le salían de la boca.

–"Exacto."–

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Mientras le dibujaba la cara en el abdomen le lanzó un hechizo para hacer… sea lo que sea que le hizo.

Ranma estaba demasiado preocupado por Akane para encontrar una respuesta. Fue entonces que la angustia se volvió cólera.

–"¡No me importa! ¡No me interesa lo que la tonta marimacho hiciera! ¡Simplemente deshazlo… AHORA!"–

–"¿Y qué si no lo hago?"–

El perdón era una de las grandes cualidades del joven Saotome. Muchos habían intentado matarlo y los había perdonado intentando ser su amigo siempre y cuando no pasaran su línea de tolerancia. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Akane ni siquiera había una línea que pasar.

Cuando las palabras del hombre llegaran a sus oídos Ranma salto en un feroz y salvaje ataque sin sentido.

Tiamat sabía que en su rabia ciega sería torpe en sus movimientos, pero que un solo golpe encajado podría ser mortal.

No tardo hasta que una sucesión de golpes le llovieran por el cuerpo. El solo hecho de abrir los ojos le sorprendió. Cuando se levanto y el leve dolor en el cuerpo le dijo lo vivo que estaba recordó lo fuerte y resistente que era su cuerpo joven.

Sonriendo a su descubrimiento, contraatacó.

–"¡Vientos Huracanados!"–

Entre los dos combatientes ráfagas de aire se acumularon y todas ellas fueron directo a Ranma.

Al inesperado e inusual ataque, Ranma solo puso sus brazos para defenderse de alguna forma. La fuerza de los vientos lo envió volando algunos metros hacia atrás y cortando diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Con un gruñido se levanto sin nunca hacer caso a la sangre de sus heridas.

–"Parece ser que hay una gran diferencia de poderes… ¿no crees?"– Tiamat preguntó.

–"No es la primera vez que me pasa…"– Ranma respondió confiadamente.

–"Ya lo creo… Pero la última vez casi le cuesta la vida a tu prometida"–

–"¿Qué tratas de decir?"– Ranma preguntó luego de ver brevemente a Akane y esforzándose en no tartamudear. Nunca se le pasó por la mente como supiera de eso.

–"Esto."–

Sintiendo un leve movimiento Ranma regreso a mirar al sitio donde estaba Akane y lo encontró vacío. Cuando fue en busca de respuesta de Tiamat la encontró entre ellos, en una posición ofensiva enfrentándolo.

–"Akane…"–

Del bosque siete figuras aparecieron saltando de los árboles. Ni Sephiroth, Tiamat, Ranma o Akane mostraron signo alguno de reconocer su llegada. La última total y absolutamente enfocada en Ranma y los otros tres muy ocupados en los nuevos giros de los eventos.

Mientras los jóvenes se mostraban indecisos por lo que veían ante sus ojos Colonge dirigió su enfoque al hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

–"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"–

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Bien… a sido un laarrrgo tiempo desde mi última actualización. Pero para ser sincero he perdido mi inspiración en lo que a mis fics de Ranma se refiere. Mis fics de Evangelion me tienen totalmente ocupado… y claro también hay que mencionar mi vida real. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de detener de escribir este fic. Talvez tome tiempo pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano un pizca de inspiración se encenderá, en especial cuando llegué a la parte en que el fic comienza a revelar secretos y a la quizás parte más dramática de la trama.

**_Claudia:_** Gracias por tu review, y aquí tienes la prueba que, aunque lento, seguiré escribiendo.

Necesito ayuda en mi crossver de Ranma-Evangelion, así que si alguien le interesa ser prelector háganmelo saber.

Sus sugerencias y criticas serán bienvenidas. Recuerden que sus review me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta luego.


	9. Cap7: Cuando todo cae en pedazos

_Ranma 1/2 no es mío._

* * *

**PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES**

Por: _EGBC_

* * *

**_Libro I: _**

**_Promesas Rotas_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **

**'Cuando todo cae en pedazos'**

Había intentado de todo.

Peñiscarse.

Sacudir la cabeza.

Cerrar fuertemente los ojos o restregárselos y luego abrirlos.

Lo que sea con tal de despertar de esta pesadilla.

Pero el escenario seguía igual.

Akane seguía frente a él. Lista para combatir.

Entonces la idea surgió.

–"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo tonta marimacho?!"–

Ninguna reacción. Pero no estaba a punto de rendirse.

–"¡Si estas pensando en que eres rival para mi! ¡Pues piénsalo de nuevo! ¡Con tus caderas tan enormes no puedes moverte con propiedad!..."–

–"¡RAAANNNMAAAA…!"–

Ranma miró detrás de él y encontró a un furioso Ryoga y todos sus amigos. Tenía a su pequeño ejército para vencer al que hizo esto a Akane. Sin embargo, esa no era su prioridad. Salvar a Akane lo era… siempre lo era.

Olvidando a sus amigos, Sephi y al desconocido, siguió usando su única arma.

–"¡Aunque pensándolo bien… con lo fea que eres casi me dan ganas de salir corriendo!"–

El puño vino detrás y como si tuviera ojos en la nuca lo esquivó fácilmente. Ryoga tropezó al golpear el aire solo para luego ser agarrado por un furioso Ranma.

–"No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo P-chan… ¡Así que no molestes!"–

El golpe no fue doloroso pero lo suficiente para mandar el peso de su cuerpo donde estaban los demás.

–"Si crees que voy…"– Ryoga murmuraba mientras se levantaba pero fue silenciado cuando Colonge se paro sobre él.

–"Espera un momento. Él sabe lo que hace… y esperemos que funcione." –

A Ryoga no le quedo otra alternativa más que mirar. No por lo que Ranma dijo pero porque la anciana amazona no se le permitía hacer más.

Sin interrupciones Ranma siguió.

–"Tienes la delicadeza de un rinoceronte."–

–"Eres increíblemente terca…"–

–"Eres tan mala en la cocina que ni siquiera puedes hervir agua…"–

–"Tonta, fea, torpe, marimacho, poca atractiva, estúpida, idiota…"–

–"Golpeas como un buey sin contar que te le pareces…"–

–"Ni en tus mejores días podrías parecer meramente sexy…"–

–"Eres tan mala en artes marciales que aún se te hace difícil derrotar a Kuno…"–

–"Eres tan fea que con la única cosa que se te podría comparar es tu mismo…."–

–"¡¿Por qué querría casarme con alguien como tú…?!"–

–"¡¿Por qué querría estar con alguien como tú…?!"–

Y lo que más temía sucedió. Se quedó sin insultos. Había sacado cosas que nunca se atrevería a decírselas. Cosas horribles… y ella seguía parada, inerte.

Entonces la cruel realidad lo golpeó.

Y por primera vez desde que aprendió el Neko-ken, Ranma Saotome… rogó.

–"… Libérala…"–

Tiamat lo miró directamente. Y con una sádica sonrisa respondió.

–"No."–

Ranma frunció inmediatamente su seño. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Iba a hacerlo pagar…

Colonge se movió rápidamente, saliendo sobre Ryoga y parándose a lado de Ranma.

–"Tranquilo, yerno. No sabes con quien te estas enfrentado…"–

Ranma ni siquiera la miro cuando contesto.

–"¿Eso importa…?"–

–"Tal vez no… Pero si nos permites ayudar habrá más posibilidades de liberarla del hechizo."–

Ranma se arriesgó a mirarla. Ahora más relajado y curioso por lo que tenga que decir. Pero antes tenía una duda.

–"¿Por qué nos ayudas?"–

Ella sonrió mirando brevemente a Tiamat. –"No siempre el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu enemigo…"–

–"… ¿qué?"–

–"No importa…"– Colonge interpuso rápidamente. –"Enfoquémonos en el problema a la mano…"–

–"Liberar a Akane."–

–"… Exacto."– Colonge dijo después de un momento. Sabiendo que si decía que acabar con este Némesis era la prioridad no escucharía lo que tiene que decir. –"Deja a Akane a mi. Me encargaré de quitar su hechizo."– Mirando hacia atrás levantó la voz. –"¡Todos! ¡Es hora de pelear!"–

Ryoga se levantó y fue el primero en llegar junto a Ranma y Colonge. Luego siguió Shampoo, Ukyo y Mousse.

–"¿Airen estar bien?"– Shampoo preguntó y Ukyo lo miraba a la expectativa.

–"Si… supongo"– su voz salió en un suspiro. Sin la fuerza ni determinación usual.

–"Escuchen."– Colonge interrumpió el comentario que estaba a punto de pronunciar Ryoga y cualquier otro. –"Esto es lo que haremos. Todos ustedes lo entretienen mientras entro al templo…"– Ella apuntó a la visible depresión en el suelo donde se veía un escalera hacia lo profundo del subsuelo. –"… y encuentro la forma de liberar a Akane.

Shampoo cabeceó junto con los otros. No le agradaba Akane pero esta era una orden de una superior amazona.

Mousse no tenía nada contra Akane y bien podría ayudarla.

Se podría decir que Akane era su amiga y por lo tanto Ukyo haría todo lo posible para ayudarla.

Ryoga haría lo que sea por Akane… y Akari.

Un gruñido no humano de Tiamat los detuvo. Estaba furioso. No se podía creer que todos ellos estaban aquí. El Fénix tuvo problemas con ellos y ni siquiera estaban completos. Pero para su desgracia ahora lo estaban. Y la única manera de que llegaran, ya que Ranma estaba bajo su palabra de honor no revelar el sitio de la pelea, era Akane. La menor Tendo fue más inteligente que él, la subestimo.

–"Eso no les servir"–

La mirada sorprendida de todos le hizo sonreír, su mal humor evaporándose. Parecía ser que la anciana amazona se olvido de los agudos sentidos que tenían los dragones.

–"Los dragones tenemos buen oído amazona."– Comentó.

–"¿Por qué no funcionaría?"– Colonge aventuró no reconociendo su comentario y tratando de enmascarar su sorpresa.

–"Porque yo,… Tiamat, no seré su rival… o me equivoco, Akane."–

Akane salió de su catalepsia y se apresuró corriendo hacia sus amigos. En medio camino su velocidad aumento hasta el punto de casi desaparecer sorprendiendo a todos. Colonge tuvo suerte y escapó de su ataque saltando a la rama de un árbol. Shampoo que fue la única de los jóvenes en intentar defenderse no salió bien librada. Pero Mousse, Ukyo, Ryoga y Ranma recibieron los golpes directamente.

–"Disculpen por el próximo cliché pero… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…"– Tiamat rió.

Shampoo se levantó agarrándose la muñeca. –"Chica violenta pagar por esto…"-

Colonge sabía que sería un terrible error que atacar a Akane con un Ranma en el estado de depresión que estaba. Pero cuando se disponía a detenerla Akane se le adelanto.

Shampoo vio venir el ataque y lo esquivó. Lástima para la chica de cabello púrpura que eso solo era una trampa. En el aire Akane agarró la mano que anteriormente Shampoo se estaba masajeando y la tiró con tal fuerza que todos pudieron escuchar los huesos dislocándose o quebrándose. La amazona chocó violentamente en un árbol para luego tocar tierra sin sentido. La parte superior del árbol donde se estrello rechino cuando lentamente caía, sus ramas esparciéndose por el suelo.

Akane caminó lentamente hacia la amazona derrotada, evidentemente para acabarla.

Colonge veía esto pero el susto y asombro de las habilidades de la menor de las Tendo le impedía socorrer a su nieta.

–"¡Shampoo, mi amor…!"– Mousse no tenía el problema de la anciana amazona. Sus lentes se habían olvidado en el suelo después de estrellarse en el anterior ataque. Sin embargo esta vez no le fue un obstáculo para su desenvolvimiento.

–"¡Pagarás por lastimar a mi querida Shampoo, Tendo Akane!"– sus cadenas salieron de sus mangas cargadas por una infinidad de armas apuntando a Akane que solo en ese momento detuvo de caminar hacia Shampoo.

No había escape para Akane con todas sus salidas cubiertas por una ola de cadenas hacia todas las direcciones. Akane ni se movió como esperando a que la golpeen. Como si el intuitivo miedo no estuviera presente.

A dos centímetros de golpearla las cadenas se detuvieron, ella ni siquiera pestañeo.

Simultáneamente las cadenas cayeron en un montón de acero sin valor. El crujido metálico fue lo último que se escuchó antes que un silencio se esparciera en el campo de batalla.

Siguiendo el mismo camino de sus armas Mousse cayó inconciente. Detrás de él Ranma estaba.

Por la salvaje forma en que lo golpeó y la zona, Mousse podría quedar paralítico. Esto obligó a la matriarca amazona a salir de su trance y tomar medidas en el asunto antes de que todo empeore.

–"Tienes que tranquilizarte, Ranma…"–

Pero Ranma no respondió. Ni siquiera se percató en que Colonge utilizó su nombre en una forma seria en vez del usual 'yerno'. Su cabello cubría sus ojos escondiendo la única forma de ver su alma. Su mente corriendo en alternativas y ninguna de esas le convencía.

Había dos contrincantes.

Tiamat y Akane.

Tiamat era poderoso. Casi tanto como Safrón. Si luchaba contra él le tomaría tiempo vencerlo. Pero si se concentraba con Tiamat no podría ocuparse de Akane. Y aunque Akane no era tan fuerte como Tiamat también le costaría su trabajo el vencerla, más aún sin golpearla. Más, si peleaba con uno el otro lo atacaría y en nivel que sus dos oponentes estaban lo vencerían fácilmente.

Eso solo dejaba que alguien más entretenga al uno para que él acabe al otro.

Y como golpear a Akane estaba fuera de pregunta. Nadie más que él sería su contrincante. No podía confiar en nadie más que él mismo para esa tarea.

–"Bien… vasta de juegos. Es hora que mueran insignificantes humanos…"–

–"Si es hora de dejarse de juegos…"– Ranma murmuró aún sus ojos cubiertos por mechones de sus cabellos.

Tiamat detuvo y lo miró extrañamente. A su lado Sephiroth se arrastró a un árbol alejándose de su camino. Su brillante cabello amarillo, ahora sucio de permanecer todo este tiempo en el suelo. Mudo y atónito de que al parecer solo fue una marioneta del que fue primero su maestro y había terminado siendo su sirviente.

Había sido lanzado a un lado y olvidado como hicieron sus padres.

–"Ryoga, Colonge, Ukyo…"– Ranma siguió después de un momento de silencio. –"Ustedes se ocuparan de Tiamat… y yo de Akane"–

Colonge lo miró como si estuviera loco. Aún cuando nunca vio los poderes de un Campeón o Némesis sabía que ni los tres juntos podrían vencerlo. Para vencer a un Némesis se necesitaba un Campeón o en su defecto a otro Némesis.

Aunque contento de poder ser quien golpearía al que la hizo esto a su querida Akane, Ryoga no podía quedarse callado a la incertidumbre de lo que planeaba Ranma hacer con su amor.

Sin embargo, en el momento exacto en que Colonge y Ryoga iban a objetar Ranma alzó su mirada. Su cabello seguía pegado en su frente por causa del sudor pero sus ojos se hicieron visibles. Las ventanas de su alma solo mostraron un paisaje desolado. Un desierto que nunca había sentido el dulce agua embriagarlo.

Había tomado una decisión y lo estaba desgarrando desde dentro.

Ukyo observaba de una manera demasiada apacible todo esto. Ya tomo la decisión de hacer lo que Ranma dijo e hizo caso omiso al comportamiento de su amigo de la niñez. En el fondo, sabía que hacerse la que no lo notaba era por el miedo de ya saber lo que en verdad pasaba.

Ranma miró brevemente a Ukyo para asegurarse que estaba de acuerdo con su plan. Ella lo estaba, no tan así Colonge pero sabía que la vieja momia lo haría de cualquier modo. Ryoga era otra historia, pero Ranma no estaba a punto de dejar que algo tan trivial como eso le moleste.

Tal vez no estaba en pleno uso de su razón, pero Ranma estaba apunto de decir algo que nunca nadie soñaría escuchar.

–"O están conmigo o no lo están…"– Ranma caminó hacia una inmóvil Akane pasando a lado de un chico perdido que extrañamente no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Ryoga sabía que si alguien salvara a Akane ese era Ranma. Después de todo siempre fue el que lo hacía.

Ranma miró directamente a Tiamat una vez que se detuvo a una distancia razonable de su prometida.

Tiamat igualó su mirada y supo que lo que estaba a apunto de suceder solo sería el principio del fin.

–"Solo te diré una cosa…"– Ranma habló serenamente, algo que parecía imposible para todo lo que le estaba pasando. –"Cuando libere a Akane de lo que le hiciste…"–

El chico recordó todas las veces que se lo habían dicho eso. La mitad de ellas no fueron con la verdadera intención de cumplirlo. Pero aquí estaba, diciendo algo que tiraba por los suelos todo lo que le fue enseñado. Todos lo que hacía de Ranma Saotome lo que era, estaba siendo desecho.

… y sinceramente a Ranma ya no le importó.

–"… te mataré."–

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas:** Recordando cuando comencé a escribir 'Una historia perdida en el Tiempo' (que algún día la seguiré escribiendo después de mejorarla) me dije a mi mismo que si al menos tengo un review, si alguien le gustó mi fic, eso sería suficiente para mi. En ese tiempo nunca me imaginé tener tan buena acogida y tener en este fic más de una docena de review's. ¿Quién diría que hasta estoy nominado a los Anime Awards como mejor escritor y este fic como mejor fic general?

Agradezco a quien me nominara. Hizo mi día. Y no les mentiré, esa noticia (gracias a _**Katty Stephany Kaio DM**_ por la noticia y a _**Hayi OS**_ por confirmármela) fue la gran aliciente de esta repentina inspiración.

En la sección de review's de este fic esta la dirección donde se efectúa el concurso si están interesados... ¡Voten por mi!... Upsss se me escapó :P

**_Ale-chan_** y **_Amaterasu Mizuhame_** les deseo suerte, se que sus fic también están nominados... ¡FELICITACIONES!

En cuanto al fic, ha llegado a su penúltimo cap del primer libro. Me imagino que algunos ya habrán leído algún fic en el cual Ranma y Akane luchen, pero en este será totalmente diferente (o eso espero), como ya creo que los tengo acostumbrados (¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan las sorpresas). Así que no estén esperando un cuento de hadas para el próximo capítulo, además me he esforzado en ser original en este fic, tanto como me gusten R&A tendré que ser bastante crudo (me pregunto si está bien utilizada esa palabra) en lo que va ha pasar, después de todo ya están observando porque es PG-13.

_**Amaterazu Mizuhame:**_ Que buena deducción... ¿pero será 100% correcta? Las preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo. Y por el bien del fic no puedo ni confirmarte ni negarte algo de tus preguntas. Solo te diré que una de ellas es contestada con un 'no' y que si esa es la respuesta de esa exclusiva pregunta todas las demás cambian de perspectiva... Adoro cuando hago esos juegos de mente :) Y respecto al romance Ranma y Akane, el fin del este libro va a cambiar muchas cosas.

_**emaltea:**_ Allí lo tienes... Un cap relativamente largo y rápido (Por lo menos para lo mi lo es ;).

_**Ale-chan:**_Alegre que te gustó. Y seguiré con esta inspiración (eso espero) hasta terminar este primer libro. He dejado a un lado mis fic de Evangelion solo por este, así que no te preocupes que ¡estoy de vuelta! :)

_**Hayi-OS:**_ ... te contestaré apenas me pase el shock de esa noticia... OO

Esta nota se alargó demasiado... Así que les agradecería que dejen sus comentarios... Nos vemos.


	10. Cap8: Promesas rotas

_Ranma no es de mi propiedad_

* * *

**PROMESAS DE ARTISTAS MARCIALES**

Por: EGBC

**Capítulo 8:**

'**Promesas rotas'**

Él había esperado… así como ella.

Y lo que era una pelea se convirtió en una competición de quien permanecía más tiempo inmóvil.

La miró como si nunca antes la había mirado. No podía negarlo, sus ojos ya recorrieron más de una vez las curvas de su figura y no por algún hecho indemne, aunque se supuso ser un hecho natural el que un hombre disfrute de la vista de una mujer.

Pero esta vez la miro con los ojos que creyó nunca mirarla en su vida.

Los ojos de un artista marcial.

Ella había sido la primera persona que no vio como un enemigo. Aún en lo que ya parecía años en el dojo cuando creyó que era una mujer, cuando le pidió que entrenaran. Era extraño ver a un oponente frente suyo pero no a su enemigo.

Oponente es lo mismo que enemigo era lo que se le enseñó.

La burla siempre estaba presente y más aún en sus peleas, demostrándoles que él era el mejor hasta que cometieran un error. Era entonces que se aprovecharía y ganaría… como siempre lo hacía.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no había hecho eso con Akane. Se divirtió en el entrenamiento. Algo nuevo para él, al menos de esa singular forma. Él se había entretenido en otros pero no de la manera que lo hizo con Akane.

Ella había sido su primera amiga… la primera no enemiga.

Él podría decir que hubo Ukyo antes, pero eso era cuando era solo un niño y no tenía completa noción de lo que un amigo es. Después de todo, ¿no la había cambiado por su carreta de okonomiaki?

Después hubo Kasumi… y luego su madre. Para entonces él ya supo que se había suavizado, algunos de sus enemigos los veía como amigos de verdad… aunque eso era en ciertos escasos momentos.

Era como si su vida tendría una línea que la dividía en dos partes.

Dicha línea tenía un nombre. Era Akane.

Una línea que dividía al artista marcial que era y lo único que era. Y la otra vida que tenía más que solo ser un artista marcial, que tenía una vida, que tenía cosas que nunca las creía importantes, cosas que ni siquiera las sabía. Pero estaban allí, tal vez no sabía que eran, pero eran como su sombra, no necesitabas verla para saber que la tenías. Un fantasma agridulce del cual no puedes… no quieres deshacerte.

… Y ella estaba frente a él, aquí y ahora. Aquí y ahora no podría negar que era lo más importante para él.

Entonces Ranma se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer lo que muy pocas veces, ser el primero en atacar.

Con gran pesar… lo hizo.

-------

Él se estremeció.

El clima no era frío. De hecho, hacía un relativo calor cuando el sol filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles sus rayos de luz.

Sin embargo, Sephirot seguía estremeciéndose.

Había hecho tanto… tantos sacrificios por ser lo que era ahora. Por alcanzar el poder de los Campeones y Némesis.

Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, era lo que decían y esta era definitivamente una guerra.

Pero ni así pudo estar al nivel de un Campeón… como era Ranma.

Tal vez debió hacer caso a su madre cuando le dijo que nació para ser un artista marcial.

El rubio sacudió rápidamente su cabeza. Los mechones más largos de su cabello amarillo rozando suavemente sus mejillas. No pensaría en muertos. Se prometió a si mismo que no lo haría… ¿o era a Tiamat?

Ranma no solo era el Campeón de la Humanidad… también era el asesino de Safron.

No importa cuantas veces lo contradigan diciendo que Safron había renacido… ¿pero para renacer no primero uno se tenía que morir?

O al menos eso era lo que Tiamat le enseñó.

_Tiamat…_ Sephiroth no pudo evitar pensar en su sirviente/maestro… Ya no en una forma contemplativa como antes. Ahora vino con un desprecio que no creyó poseer.

Su repentino odio hacia su mentor se disparó como fuegos artificiales dentro de sus venas desintegrando poco a poco ese frío que le dejó la traición.

No iba a permitir que lo abandonaran como el resto de personas. Había cambiando mucho al niño que lloró toda la noche al enterarse del trágico accidente de sus padres. A la desaparición de sus únicos dos amigos en China… todo le habían abandonado ese nefasto día…

… el mismo día en que conoció a Tiamat.

Así que hoy no lloraría. Él se esforzó en controlarse a si mismo. Tiamat era nadie para dejarlo… si algo era él quien lo tiraría como basura.

-------

–"¡Shi-Shi-Hokudan!"–

La energía cargada del pesar que el chico sentía por Akane silbo por los aires en dirección de Tiamat.

Taimat lo esquivo y usando las ondas de choque a su favor se alejó también de la emboscada que le tenía preparada Ukyo.

Cuando el dragón tocó el suelo Ukyo y Ryoga extasiados por la gracia de su contrincante se detuvieron un segundo para observarlo.

Fue todo lo que necesitó.

–"¡Vientos Huracanados!"–

Ukyo no pudo hacer nada, los vientos fueron directo a ella dejando marcas a su paso por la tierra. No podía escapar, cada lado estaba ocupado por las feroces ráfagas de aire y eran demasiado altas para saltar o rápidas para retroceder.

Ryoga miró atónito deteniendo su carrera como el pequeño huracán creado por Tiamat engullo a Ukyo. Lastimosamente en su carrera para socorrerla él había quedado expuesta a la furia de los vientos.

Cuando sus dos contrincantes desaparecieron de vista, Tiamat fue en busca de la anciana amazona que ya se había escabullido dentro de la cueva.

Pero en el momento de llegar a la entrada se topo con una barrera que lo empujó para atrás.

–"… magia."– Tiamat esanchó ligeramente sus ojos. Con unos segundos de observación sonrió. Levantando su mano concentró energía para tumbar la barrera.

–"Esto es nada para… ¡Arrrg!"–

Nunca vio venir la pequeña espátula hasta que le dio un corte a su muñeca. Tiamat giro su rostro furioso hacia Ukyo y con suerte pudo esquivar el punto de ruptura cuando Ryoga lo atacó por la espalda. Sin embargo cientos de piedras lo golpearon por todas partes.

Ukyo se había salvado milagrosamente entrando el hoyo que había dejado el anterior Shi-Shi-Hokudan de Ryoga, los peligrosos vientos demasiados rápidos pasaron sobre ella solo cubriéndola de polvo. Y el resistente cuerpo de Ryoga contuvo muy bien el enviste del poder ya agotado al recorrer toda esa distancia.

Tiamat dio un gruñido bajo mientras se levantaba arrancándose la ahora inservible capa giro su rostro a sus contrincantes. Los ojos de Ukyo y Ryoga se desviaron al nuevo accesorio saliendo detrás de dragón, su cola escamosa meneado como por si sola estimulada por el enojo de su poseedor.

No cometieron el error dos veces… la cola no los distrajo como se esperaba que lo hiciera.

Tiamat alzó sus brazos de nuevo, enfocado en el enojo latente en sus venas.

–"¡Vientos Huracanados!"–

Cuando el ataque terminó, Ryoga intentó levantarse rápidamente pero encontró que no pudo. Así que lo primero que hizo era localizar el peligro inminente y encontró a Tiamat muy seguro de si mismo observando con una desquiciada sonrisa en su cara. Estaba tan seguro de su victoria que les estaba dando oportunidad para levantarse.

Con eso claro, Ryoga se levantó torpe y lentamente, de la esquina de su ojo divisó a Ukyo haciendo lo mismo con ayuda de su espátula. Al parecer ambos aprendieron a contrarrestar el ataque del dragón al ser usado en sus contra por segunda vez. Sin embargo el poder era demasiado devastador como para decir que podían dominarlo. Mucho menos ser inmune a el.

Ryoga suspiró desalentadoramente.

_Necesitamos ayuda… mucha ayuda_

_-------_

–"¡A-CHOO!"–

–"¿Qué sucede, hermano? ¿La pequeña caminata ya te está afectando la salud?"–

Tatewaki Kuno solo murmuró algo incomprensible como contestación. Al parecer las horas de continuo caminar agotaron sus discursos Shekperianos. Ellos habían comprado información de Nabiki sobre el paradero de Ranma y Akane, y después de horas de buscar ya estaba teniendo dudas sobre la veracidad de la información.

Pero la información de Nabiki nunca era falsa, tal vez un poco arreglado en o bordes, pero nunca falsa.

Sus dudas se extinguieron cuando escucharon y luego divisaron un par de explosiones no muy lejos de ellos.

Sin embargo, tenían un peñasco de por medio.

Kodashi amarró sus cuatro cintas que traía consigo y cogiendo un extremo lanzó el otro hacia un árbol del otro lado del peñasco. La cinta se enrolló herméticamente y con un tirón Kodashi se impulsó al otro lado.

–"¡JOJOJOJOJ-…! ¡¿Qué estas..?!"–

–"¡Tengo que salvar a mis amores del hechicero Saotome…!"– Kuno gritó agarrándose de su hermana como una soga.

Y aunque las cintas pudieran soportar a ambos la calidad de los nudos era otra cuestión. Simplemente a medio camino uno de los nudos se zafo y ambos hermanos cayeron a los rápidos.

–"¡RANMA-SAMA!"––"¡AKANE! ¡CHICA DE LA TRENZA!"–

-------

Colonge abrió el pergamino. Era una traducción del original que las Amazonas tenían en su posesión. Interesada en saber si aquí estaban traducidas las partes que no tenían, procedió a leerlo.

–"… Campeón y Némesis son fuerzas iguales…"–

Colonge intentó seguir leyendo pero lo que seguía estaba borroso y dañado por el tiempo como algunas partes del pergamino. Sin remedio siguió leyendo lo que pudo.

–"… generación tras generación…"–

–"… muerte tras muerte…"–

–"… condena…"–

–"… Fénix…"–

–"… locura…"–

–"… muerte…"–

La anciana amazona dejó aun lado el manuscrito. Ella ya sabía que el ser un Campeón o Némesis era considerado una sentencia de muerte. Ello lo sabía porque ya había leído el original pergamino, de hecho fue una de las que ayudó a traducirlo hace años.

Ella suspiró mientras sus ojos viajaban por cada rincón de la biblioteca del viejo escondido templo, que indudablemente debió pertenecer al ya perdido grupo de Los Vigilantes.

Sus ojos cayeron en el único libro que tenía las puntas limpias en toda la biblioteca, los demás parecían que no se habían utilizado o al menos tocado desde hace años, tal vez décadas.

La anciana tomo el libro activando un mecanismo que abrió la repisa frente suyo.

Esperando un enorme pasadizo que solo sería el principio de un intrincado laberinto se sorprendió al ver no más un espacio dando solo cabida al cofre que veía.

Superado su ligera sorpresa abrió el cobre con ningún mecanismo de cerradura… y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

–"… el diario de Los Vigilantes"–

-------

–"Matriarca, los informantes han llegado."–

La matriarca amazona miro el agitado rostro de la muchacha ante ella. No tenía que preguntar para saber que cualquiera que sean las noticias, que tenían las amazonas masculinas infiltradas en la Dinastía Musk, eran malas.

–"Informa al concilio… invoco a una reunión de inmediato."–

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió de la cabaña apresuradamente para acatar la orden impuesta.

-------

Sus manos rodearon el tobillo y jalándolo lanzó a Akane al aire dejándola indefensa.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ pensó refrenándose a atacarla. Apenas y lo hizo, su cuerpo respondió automáticamente al movimiento. Un deseo que siempre reprimía ahora estaba atacándolo sin misericordia.

Pero no se rendiría a esta absurda emoción. Nunca antes estaba tan palpable como ahora, pero él gastó todos años de su niñez en aprender a contenerla que ya se había vuelto una costumbre en cada batalla.

Era una lucha. Se supuso a atacarla. Tenía que atacarla. Era su deber. Por ella tenía que hacerlo.

Pero no podía.

Por la simple razón que era ella.

Aunque hubo una vez, no hace mucho, que quiso olvidar a toda costa en la cual Ranma se sentía igual que ahora. Ese palpitar incontenible en sus venas manejándolo al borde de la cordura. Pero Ranma, sabía que no podía comparar esta batalla con la del monte Fénix. Por nada del mundo iba a comparar a Akane con Safron.

En especial en como fue el resultado de aquella batalla… y ni hablar del deseo de matar a su rival.

Con una maroma Akane cayó de pie en la tierra, rodillas flexionadas. Las mismas rodillas flexionadas que ayudaron a amortiguar su caída fueron las que le impulsaron su cuerpo para atacar a Ranma.

Ranma esquivó los primeros dos golpes pero la pierna dirigida hacia su medio tubo que ser detenida por su brazo, el efecto fue desagradable. Sus pies levantaron polvo cuando el golpe lo arrastró un metro dejando un afilado dolor en su brazo.

Ranma la miro cuando detuvo el ataque. Activando una onza de esperanza que creyó ya haber desaparecido de su sistema. ¿Tal vez estaba luchando con el hechizo? Sus ataques habían sido incesantes, sin descanso como si fuera una máquina de luchar y no la terca marimacho con quien vive desde hace un año. Su rostro no mostraba nada, no enojo, no tristeza, ni la hermosa sonrisa que siempre esperaba ver, solo una mascara sin emociones que enfriaba la espina del chico con trenza, Pero tan repentino como sucedió ella volvió a atacar.

Pronto Ranma se encontró rodeado por decenas de puños y patadas, que aunque tenía que reconocer eran mucho más rápidos que los usuales ataques él seguía siendo más rápido.

Sabía que algo tenía que hacerse ya, Tiamat le absorbía su juventud, podía sentir el poder del auto proclamado dragón aumentar cada segundo.

Jugándose todo el joven Saotome realizó un movimiento afilado agachándose para esquivar uno de los golpes, esta vez su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia, usando como resorte su cuerpo flexionado envistió a Akane con su hombro.

Ranma ensanchó sus ojos descreyendo lo que simplemente acababa de hacer. Se había sentido tan natural… como si naciera para el único motivo de hacer esto. Esta vez no se atrevió a negarlo… pero tampoco hizo algo contra la comezón en los ojos.

_¿Qué hice?... ¿Qué me esta pasando?_

Usando todo su valor dirigió su rostro donde su prometida con la esperanza de que quizás ya todo había acabado.

Akane vino hacia él y conectó su primer golpe.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas:** Ha pasado un largo tiempo, ¿no? Muchas cosas me han pasado que debilitaron mi entusiasmo por los fanfic, en especial los de Ranma que fueron los que me adentraron a este inmenso mundo. Pero eso no quiere decir que esto es una nota de despedida… más bien les diría que es un patético esfuerzo que me disculpen por la demora a decir que dejaría este fic inconcluso.

Yo sé que este debió ser el capítulo final pero esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me demoré en escribir. No pude evitar seguir escribiendo cosas que me parecieron importantes que cometí el error en no creerlas así. Haciendo cálculos esto no va a tardar más de los diez capítulos más el prólogo y epílogo, lo que nos dejas a un máximo de dos capítulos y epílogo para terminar el Primer Libro.

Entrando al capítulo, ya ha llegado a la parte final de la pelea. El próximo capítulo será prácticamente solo lo que falta de la pelea de Ranma y Akane. La cual es otra de las razones en que me demoré, porque lo que quiero hacer en esta pelea es algo que solo he visto en otro fic. Además ya salieron indicios de lo que se verá en el Segundo Libro.

**_Sandy0329:_** Alegre que te gustara en especial que estés tan intrigada, eso me demuestra que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal como creía. Sobre tu pregunta, Akane no se ve tan vieja, el hechizo no toma ordenadamente su vitalidad. Se ve como una adolescente con rastros de vejes prematura… si eso tiene algo de sentido.

**_Yoko:_** Ya puedo escuchar a mi amigos reclamar que tu review a sido solo algo más para subir mi ya por si elevado ego machista :p Y es del todo cierto sobre no muchos buenos escritores hombres quiero decir, ruego ya no mencionar mi ego. Aún cuando me has dejado pensando y concordar totalmente contigo (siendo algo que no me había percatado antes) te recomendaría a **_Ed Masters_** que esta tiene unos fic muy buenos… pero creo que nuestra rapidez en hacer actualizar es tan retardada como la mayoría de escritores hombres. También has mencionado sobre que mis personajes están bien en carácter, y te agradezco haberlo mencionado porque eso es algo que me ha estado molestando desde el principio, no se porque pero hasta ahora no me dejan totalmente convencido sus personalidades.

Solo me queda asegurarles que ya no seguiré aumentando capítulos como lo he estado haciendo cada vez que actualizo. Porque ya esta bien definido lo que va a pasar y como terminará. Tengan paciencia que el fin esta acercándose… por lo menos del Primer Libro.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y críticas.


End file.
